Complication
by SherlockSteph
Summary: Se passe dans la saison 3, risque de spoiler des trois épisodes. Molly est menacée de mort à cause de son soutien apporté à Sherlock Holmes lors de sa disparition. Sherlock fera tout pour la protéger, car elle compte pour lui. Une intense partie d'échec aura lieu entre le tueur et Sherlock Holmes. Qui gagnera? Le temps est compté, la vie de Molly en dépend.
1. Chapter 1

**Complication**

**L'histoire contient des spoilers de la saison 3. Je ne suis pas spécifiquement la saison 3 dans cette histoire, je m'inspire de certains dialogues et je brode là-dessus. Si vous n'avez pas regardé la saison 3, à vous de décider de lire mon histoire ou pas.**

**Ah oui, Molly n'est plus fiancée avec Tom, elle l'a quitté lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle aimait toujours Sherlock. Je suis désolée, mais je déteste les triangles amoureux.**

**Je suis québécoise (canadienne) et je ne suis jamais allée à Londres, donc je suis désolée des possibles erreurs qui pourraient se glisser dans ma fic.**

**Sherlock et Molly ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne retire aucun profit sauf le plaisir de les voir ensemble.**

**Chapitre 1 : La chambre de Molly**

Molly était furieuse. Sherlock dormait dans sa chambre d'amie depuis plusieurs jours déjà lorsqu'il a osé lui demander de lui laisser sa chambre parce qu'il trouvait la sienne trop petite. Pour Molly, il était hors de question qu'elle lui laisse sa chambre. Elle lui a clairement dit que s'il voulait sa chambre, alors qu'il devrait la partager avec elle. Ainsi, elle était certaine que la conversation serait terminée et qu'il retournerait dans la sienne sans plus attendre. Mais tel ne fut pas le cas. Sherlock eut un sourire des plus énigmatiques et lui dit que c'était la seule façon pour lui d'avoir accès à une plus grande chambre qu'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient de la partager avec elle. Le visage de Molly tomba. Elle était certaine qu'elle avait gagné son point de vue. Maintenant, elle ne savait pas comment faire marche arrière, car la contrainte qu'elle avait émise à Sherlock avait été acceptée. Molly était maintenant décontenancée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas partager un lit avec lui. Elle était toujours amoureuse de lui, en plus, il devait le savoir qu'elle l'aimait toujours, et le voir coucher à ses côtés nuit après nuit sans pouvoir le toucher serait intolérable.

« Sherlock, c'est impossible. Tu ne peux dormir dans cette chambre avec moi. »

« Molly, tu viens de me dire que je pouvais rester. » Sherlock s'adressa à elle comme à un adulte s'adressant à un enfant capricieux. Ce qui était un comble pour Molly. Ils savaient tous les deux que l'enfant, c'était Sherlock et non elle. Elle prit une grande respiration et continua.

« Et bien, je pensais que tu refuserais en sachant que tu devrais la partager avec moi. »

« Une erreur compréhensible. Mais dormir avec toi ne me dérange pas. Je t'ai observé plusieurs nuits et tu dors paisi… » Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Molly s'écria.

« Tu es entrée dans ma chambre lorsque je dormais. Sherlock, ce n'est pas correct. Une chambre, c'est un endroit intime, tu ne peux entrer dans ma chambre comme un voleur. »

« Ridicule Molly, je ne venais pas y voler quelque chose. Je m'ennuyais et tu es un bon sujet d'étude. » Elle respira profondément pour se calmer.

« Je ne suis pas un cas, Sherlock. »

« Revenons au partage de la chambre. Tu as donné ta condition et je l'ai acceptée. C'est réglé. » Sherlock savait qu'il perdait du terrain et il a donc décidé de ne pas laisser Molly s'éterniser sur le fait qu'il la regardait dormir pendant des heures.

« Mais, je viens de t'expliquer que j'ai dit ça en pensant que tu la refuserais, je n'étais pas vraiment sérieuse. En plus, tu ne veux sûrement pas partager un lit avec moi. Tu n'aimes pas la proximité », fit valoir Molly.

« Je suis très capable de m'accommoder de ta présence, Molly. » Elle était surprise et ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de vouloir le toucher s'il dormait avec elle. Après un long débat interne, Molly capitula et accepta donc de partager sa chambre avec lui. Un sourire juvénile éclaira le visage de Sherlock lorsqu'il sut qu'il avait gagné.

« Attention Sherlock, pas d'expérience d'aucune sorte dans ma chambre, sinon, c'est la chambre d'ami sans possibilité de retour. »

« Molly, quel genre d'expérience, je pourrais faire dans cette chambre avec toi? » Lui dit Sherlock avec un sourire espiègle.

« Peu importe, oublie ça. » Elle sentait son visage devenir chaud à cause de son malaise. Pour éviter que la conversation prenne un tour qu'elle ne voulait pas, elle quitta l'appartement pour prendre de l'air et surtout pour se trouver à une distance respectable de Sherlock. Depuis son retour fracassant quelques mois plus tôt, Sherlock recherchait sa compagnie, elle savait que son but n'était pas romantique, mais elle pouvait certainement dire... amical. Ce qui dans le fond était pire qu'à l'époque où il l'ignorait. Avant, elle savait que c'était sans espoir, maintenant, elle gardait à l'esprit qu'il était capable de se lier d'amitié donc, il n'était pas le sociopathe de haut niveau qu'il prétendait être. En résumé, Molly croyait Sherlock capable, s'il le voulait, établir une relation intime avec une femme.

Elle se retourna vivement, se sentant suivie. Mais, elle avait beau scruter l'horizon, elle ne vit personne. Pourtant, elle était certaine que quelqu'un l'observait. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Oui, quelqu'un l'observait et elle avait la certitude que cette personne ne lui voulait pas du bien. Elle soupira, sa promenade était gâchée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner à son appartement. Elle se demandait des deux maux lequel était le moindre. Elle fit donc demi-tour et partit d'un pas rapide vers son appartement. Elle n'avait pas fait 10 pas qu'elle fut bousculée assez durement et elle tomba par terre. L'homme, car c'était un homme, ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser et continua son chemin, et ce, malgré les protestations des gens ayant assisté à cette scène. Un jeune homme s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever et bien qu'elle sache qu'elle aurait des ecchymoses plus tard, elle lui assura qu'elle allait bien. Elle reprit son chemin vers son appartement, mais cette fois-ci en courant. L'homme qui l'avait bousculée lui avait laissé un message qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses mains. Elle voulait absolument le lire dans un lieu sûr. Arrivée à son appartement, elle eut le déplaisir de ne pas y voir Sherlock, ce qui la contraria. « Toujours partie lorsque j'ai besoin de lui », dit-elle à haute voix. Elle s'assit sur son sofa et délicatement déplia la feuille; ce qu'elle y vit la glaça d'horreur.

« **Comment une femme en apparence si ordinaire peut-elle compter pour un homme tel que Sherlock Holmes? Tu as donc éveillé mon intérêt…meurtrier pour toi. Tu as sauvé Sherlock Holmes, mais lui voudra-t-il ou pourra-t-il te sauver? J'ai avancé mon pion, la partie est maintenant commencée**. **Prépare-toi à mourir. 806A1223. »**

« Oh mon Dieu », cria Molly en laissant la feuille tomber par terre. Elle se précipita vers la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle l'avait bien verrouillé et fit le tour de son appartement pour être certaine que toutes les fenêtres étaient barrées. De retour dans le salon, elle se permit de verser quelques larmes de découragement, mais reprit contenance rapidement, elle texta alors Sherlock en lui demandant de revenir immédiatement à l'appartement. Il lui répondit aussitôt qu'il était sur un cas. Molly le retexta aussitôt.

- Tu as un nouveau cas…MOI! – M

- Je pensais que tu n'étais pas un cas – S

- Bon sang Sherlock, c'est très sérieux, j'ai été menacée – M

- J'arrive dans 10 minutes – S

- Merci – M

La porte de l'appartement de Molly s'ouvrit 5 minutes plus tard. Sherlock Holmes comprit tout de suite que Molly avait été sérieuse en le textant plus tôt, lorsqu'il la vit prête à l'attaquer avec sa batte de cricket. Elle arrêta son élan et son visage passa d'effrayé à soulagé. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle s'était sentie observer un peu plus tôt dans la rue et qu'on l'avait bousculé assez violemment par la suite. Elle lui tendit la note. Sherlock pâlit légèrement. Il savait qu'un jour une personne découvrirait ce que Molly avait fait pour lui. Il avait pourtant évité d'interagir avec elle en présence d'autres personnes, même John ne savait pas tout ce que Molly avait fait pour lui et ce qu'elle faisait encore en lui permettant de rester dans son appartement. Comment cet homme aurait-il pu savoir? Sherlock savait déjà que c'était un homme et qu'il aimait la stratégie, mais c'est tout ce qu'il put retirer de la note.

« Molly, l'homme qui t'a bousculé, peux-tu me le décrire? »

« Tout s'est passé si vite, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Il était très grand et costaud. Il portait des vêtements noirs et une casquette. Je n'ai pas vu son visage, mais j'ai senti une odeur particulière comme du désinfectant lorsqu'il m'a bousculé. Désolé Sherlock, je ne me rappelle rien de plus. »

« C'est bien Molly. Tu ne peux pas être comme moi, mais tu as bien fait. L'odeur de désinfectant est un indice important. Étant donné qu'il semble vouloir faire une partie d'échec avec moi, c'est à mon tour d'avancer. Je sais que les chiffres et les lettres à la fin de la note me sont destinés. Je suis presque certain que c'est un numéro de consigne, il faut absolument que je trouve l'endroit. » Sherlock se mit à marcher de long en large dans son appartement tout en parlant tout marmonnant. Molly savait qu'il était dans son palais d'esprit, elle le laissa tranquille et décida de se calmer en allant se faire un thé. Elle entendit Sherlock lui crier « Un café, deux sucres pour moi. » Elle leva les yeux, toujours incapable de dire SVP, et merci.

Elle déposa son café sur la petite table du salon et s'apprêta à retourner dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle sentit Sherlock lui prendre la main. Surprise, elle le regarda.

« Molly, je trouverai cette personne. Je te protègerai de lui. Tu le sais? »

« Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur Sherlock. Tu ne peux être 24 h sur 24 h avec moi. »

« Peu importe, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. J'étais sincère lorsque j'ai dit que tu étais la personne la plus importante pour moi. Je trouverai cette personne et je l'empêcherai de te nuire définitivement. » Sherlock employa un ton très rude. Molly savait ce qu'il voulait insinuer, elle aurait dû protester, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Sherlock lâcha soudainement sa main et leva les bras et passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Mais oui. La gare de King's Cross accepte la longue durée pour les consignes et les chiffres semblent correspondre. Allons-y. » Sherlock était déjà sur le bord de la porte lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Molly ne le suivait pas.

« Molly, dépêche-toi. » Sherlock ne comprenait pas qu'elle restait toujours sans bouger.

« Tu veux que j'y aille avec toi? Pourquoi pas John? »

« Je ne répondrai pas à ta première question, car elle est évidente, mais pour John, il n'est pas disponible pour le moment et de toute façon, le temps qu'il arrive, j'aurais perdu exactement 25 minutes. Tu viens maintenant? » Molly prit son manteau et sortit à la suite de Sherlock. Elle était très heureuse de rester près de lui, car elle se sentait en sécurité et il fallait bien l'avouer, elle avait adoré l'aider la dernière fois dans ses enquêtes.

Sherlock et Molly s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi en direction de la gare King's Cross. Bien qu'elle affiche un air décontracté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux à l'extérieur.

« Molly, je t'entends penser et tu perturbes les miennes, arrête, SVP. »

« Sherlock, je ne suis pas une machine, moi, je ne peux pas arrêter de m'en faire, juste parce que je ne veux pas m'en faire, » murmura-t-elle.

« Si je te prends au mot, j'en conclus que tu penses que je suis une machine? »

« Sherlock, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

« Contrairement à ce que tu sembles spéculer, je suis capable de sentiments, c'est juste que j'ai décidé de ne pas m'en encombrer. »

« Sherlock, laisse tomber. Admettons que je n'ai rien dit, OK. »

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent à King's Cross et Molly se dépêcha de sortir coupant ainsi la conversation qui tournait en rond. Sherlock marcha rapidement, mais il s'assurait toujours que Molly était dans son sillage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la zone des bagages, il s'avéra qu'il avait raison, les numéros indiqués sur les casiers ressemblaient à celui du message. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le 806A1223. Tout semblait normal. Sherlock regardait de droite à gauche pour s'assurer qu'on ne portait pas attention à eux et ouvrit le casier d'un simple coup sec. Molly était stupéfaite.

« Comment as-tu fait? »

« J'ai frappé exactement sur le mécanisme, si l'on sait comment faire, c'est très facile de l'ouvrir. » Sherlock avait tout de même un air satisfait. Molly dissimula un sourire. Sherlock ouvrit tranquillement le casier, il voulait être certain qu'il n'était pas piégé. Après quelques manipulations, il l'ouvrit complètement. Une enveloppe cartonnée s'y trouvait. Sherlock l'examina longuement et n'émit aucun commentaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui dit qu'il avait besoin d'aller à Baker Street et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il la tira vers lui et lui dit qu'elle venait aussi.

« J'ai besoin de mon laboratoire. Il serait maladroit de l'ouvrir ici et je pourrais avoir besoin de toi. De toute façon, il sera plus sûr que nous restions ensemble dorénavant. » Sherlock employa un ton qui ne souffrait pas la discussion et Molly trouva plus sage de ne rien dire pour le moment.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié le début de cette histoire. Merci à l'avance pour vos commentaires.**


	2. Le jeu commence

**Bonjour,**

**Je veux remercier les personnes qui ont commenté mon premier chapitre : Stéphanie (je constate que tu lis vraiment toutes mes histoires et tu prends même la peine de commenter chaque chapitre…je ne sais pas si je te l'avais déjà dit, mais on a le même prénom ****), Monirosez, Loupdu77 et Mlle Spock (tu es toujours très gentille dans tes commentaires).**

**Pour ce chapitre, il y aura mention de consommation de drogue (mention seulement, pas prise de drogues).**

**Chapitre 2 : Le jeu commence**

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le 221B, Barker Street. Sherlock ne laissa pas la chance au chauffeur de taxi de lui dire le montant de la course, qu'il jeta sur le siège du passager un billet de 20 £ en lui disant de garder la monnaie. Molly fit un petit sourire timide au chauffeur et s'apprêtait à s'excuser de la conduite impolie de Sherlock lorsqu'elle fut tirée sans ménagement par celui-ci hors du taxi et claqua la porte. Il ne lui lâcha pas le bras pour autant et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Sherlock déposa sur la table de la cuisine l'enveloppe. Il prit son temps pour l'observer sans pour autant la toucher. Son esprit emmagasinait le plus d'indices possible. L'enveloppe était commune, typique lors d'envoi outre-mer, on pouvait s'en procurer n'importe où. On avait écrit « Molly » en lettres capitales avec un marqueur indélébile de couleur noir. La personne qui avait écrit le nom était gauchère, car on constatait que l'encre avait été légèrement effacée à cause du frottement de la main en écrivant. Il prit sa loupe et de la poudre afin de trouver des empreintes digitales, malheureusement, il ne trouva rien du tout. L'enveloppe avait été soigneusement nettoyée, ce qui suggérait une personne extrêmement prudente ou qu'elle était fichée dans les registres de la police et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on remonte jusqu'à elle. Sherlock pencha pour la deuxième option. Pendant tout le temps de son observation, Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder fascinée. Elle avait toujours aimé voir Sherlock en action.

« Molly, tu me regardes et ça me distrait. Va donc dans ma chambre et ouvre le premier tiroir de gauche de ma commode, tu y trouveras les outils dont j'ai besoin. »

« Quelle porte? » Sherlock ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à analyser les faits recueillis sur l'extérieur de l'enveloppe. Molly leva les yeux et partit à la recherche de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la première porte à sa gauche et tomba directement sur sa chambre. Elle rougit en regardant le lit défait. Elle se rabroua intérieurement. « Ne pas penser à Sherlock dans ce lit, ne pas penser à Sherlock dans ce lit. Ne pas penser à elle et Sherlock dans ce lit.» Malgré elle, une image très claire se forma dans sa tête, elle gémit et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur la demande de Sherlock et ouvrit le tiroir de gauche. Le tiroir était au maximum de sa capacité d'objets de toutes sortes. Elle repéra un petit sac en cuir brun dans une cavité et l'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas les outils, mais un petit contenant presque plein d'un liquide transparent avec des aiguilles hypodermiques. Inquiète, elle inspecta le contenant et l'ouvrit. Elle sut immédiatement que c'était de la drogue sans penser ce que dirait Sherlock, elle prit le contenant et le mit dans sa poche de jean. Sherlock lui cria de se dépêcher, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle remit le sac en place et repéra dans le fond ses outils, referma le tiroir et couru le rejoindre. Sherlock la regarda avec mauvaise humeur.

« Pourquoi as-tu été si longue? J'ai calculé qu'il aurait dû te prendre moins de 1 min 30 s pour m'amener mes outils et non 3 minutes. »

« 1 min 30 s, pour une personne qui sait où les chercher. Mon temps est tout à fait acceptable, car c'était la première fois que j'allais dans ta chambre à coucher. » Molly espérait qu'il ne chercherait pas à creuser davantage. Il la dévisagea un instant et puis son attention revient à l'enveloppe au grand soulagement de Molly.

« Va faire chauffer de l'eau Molly. », dit finalement Sherlock sans la regarder.

« Je ne suis pas ta servante, si tu veux du café, tu peux aller le faire toi-même! »

« Molly… je veux que tu mettes en fonction la bouilloire afin d'avoir de la vapeur pour décoller l'enveloppe. » Elle piqua un fard et partit dans la cuisine de Sherlock sans oser le regarder. Trop gênée par son mouvement d'humeur, elle resta plantée au milieu de la cuisine, elle ne voulait surtout pas retourner dans la salle à manger. Il vient la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard en tenant l'enveloppe d'une main et une pince de l'autre. L'enveloppe se décacheta sans problème. Molly le suivit dans la salle à manger et il déposa l'enveloppe délicatement sur la table. Avec sa pince, il étira l'ouverture et fit glisser le contenu sur la table. On y retrouvera, une carte de Londres datant de 50 ans, un crayon rouge, de la monnaie et un magnifique soutien-gorge corset rose. Perplexe, Sherlock prit sa pince et le souleva dans les airs. Il se demandait pourquoi un sous-vêtement de femme s'y retrouvait. Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il regarda Molly, elle était gênée.

« C'est ton sous-vêtement? Pas besoin de répondre, je sais que c'est à toi. Il semble neuf. L'as-tu déjà porté? » Sherlock n'était pas étonné par la frivolité de ce sous-vêtement, même si ça cadrait mal avec la femme un peu mal fagotée en face de lui, il avait, lors d'un jour d'ennui, fouillé dans ses tiroirs et trouvé plusieurs vêtements assez affriolants.

« J'aime les beaux sous-vêtements », répondant à la question muette de Sherlock, « mais non, je ne l'ai jamais porté, seulement lavé. Un achat impulsif dans une boutique sexy, il y a quelques jours. »

« Bon, nous irons ensemble faire un tour dans cette boutique un peu plus tard. En ce qui concerne la carte, le crayon rouge et la monnaie, il est évident que cette personne souhaite nous faire aller aux quatre coins de Londres. Je suis certain qu'il communiquera avec toi très bientôt. Mais pourquoi une carte âgée de 50 ans? »

« Il est hors de question que nous allions dans cette boutique ensemble, Sherlock. Il est clairement évident que cette personne l'a dérobé chez moi et qu'il voulait me faire peur. Cette visite est inutile. »

« Molly, je suis le détective consultant, c'est moi qui sais ce qu'il est bon de faire ou non. Pour reprendre ton expression, il est effectivement « clairement évident » que cette personne cherche à te faire peur en insinuant qu'il peut entrer impunément dans ton appartement. Mais nous devons nous assurer que la boutique n'est pas impliquée dans cette histoire. Nous irons donc dans cette boutique. »

« Ce que tu peux être une douleur dans le cul. Je ne tiens pas à aller dans ce genre de boutique avec toi Sherlock. C'est gênant à la fin. »

« Molly, ta pudeur est ridicule, je t'ai déjà vue nue, ce qui est en soi plus gênant qu'entrer dans une boutique vendant des choses sexy avec moi. »

« arrrgghhht, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu me reviendrais avec ça. C'était un accident, tu es entré dans ma chambre sans frapper et je sortais tout juste de la douche. » Les joues de Molly étaient en feu. « Les gens croiront que nous allons ensemble acheter quelque chose pour…pour…rendre…notre …rel…ation plus... » Molly était incapable de terminer sa phrase tellement, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Sherlock la regarda sans comprendre et l'instant d'après, il partit d'un grand rire.

« Mais c'est parfait. Je pourrai discrètement observer l'endroit pendant que tu essaies de la lingerie sexy. Ils penseront exactement que tu cherches à me séduire et… ». Sherlock fut interrompu par une Molly en colère.

« Tais-toi pour l'amour de Dieu. C'est bon, je suis d'accord. Mais je t'aurai averti, dans ce genre d'endroit, les vendeurs sont sans-gêne, alors prépare-toi à être questionné sur tes préférences en matière de sous-vêtements féminins…ou sexuelles. »

« Je pense que tu me fais une blague non? » Sherlock était sceptique.

« Tu verras bien. » Sherlock regarda l'heure. Il était trop tard pour visiter la boutique.

« Molly, nous irons demain. Nous retournons à ton appartement, j'ai besoin de l'inspecter, laisse-moi prendre quelques effets et je reviens. »

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Sherlock était dans sa chambre, elle enleva de sa poche le petit contenant. Elle éprouvait un léger sentiment de culpabilité, mais pas assez pour ne pas vider le contenu dans le lavabo et jeter le contenant dans la poubelle. Elle entendit les pas de Sherlock et pour faire bonne figure, elle fit mine de s'intéresser aux objets laissés sur la table.

« Molly, tu t'en es débarrassée n'est-ce- pas? »

« De quoi parles-tu, Sherlock? » Molly était nerveuse. Elle savait qu'il savait.

« De ce que tu avais dans ta poche. Ne prends pas la peine de dire le contraire, je le sais. Tu n'avais rien dans ta poche avant d'aller dans ma chambre et lorsque tu es revenu, j'ai remarqué que tu avais une petite bosse dans ta poche de jean. J'ai déduit que tu avais trouvé mon petit sac en cuir. Je savais que si je te quittais quelques instants, tu chercherais à t'en débarrasser. Ne te sens pas mal, je n'ai pas touché à ce contenant depuis des années, je le garde pour me rappeler que même un génie tel que moi peut faire des erreurs. » Molly baissa la tête, mais la releva lorsqu'elle vit les pieds de Sherlock tout près d'elle.

« En fait, je te dis quand même « Merci », je sais que tu avais de bonnes intentions. Je ne suis pas fâché, rassurée?» Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Molly ferma les yeux et savoura la proximité de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il resta plus longtemps que nécessaire les lèvres pressées sur sa joue, car Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer l'odeur de Molly, son odeur avait le pouvoir d'affoler son pouls. À regret, il se détacha d'elle. Aucun des deux n'osa briser le silence et après avoir ramassé l'enveloppe et son contenu, ils quittèrent l'appartement de Baker Street pour celui de Molly.

Tout semblait normal dans l'appartement de Molly. Sherlock fit le tour minutieusement et ne trouva rien de particulier.

« J'en conclus que cette personne a utilisé ton double que tu caches si maladroitement dans la petite cavité de la statue à l'entrée. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais imprudente, nous sommes à Londres, pas à la campagne. »

« Pas de leçon de morale, SVP. »

« C'est bon, nous irons changer la serrure demain. Il doit avoir fait un double. Pour ce soir, la chaîne intérieure fera l'affaire. Le problème existe seulement lorsque nous quittons l'appartement. Je serais tenté de t'amener à Baker Street, mais il faut jouer le jeu de cet homme, pour le moment. Je resterai donc avec toi ici et dans ta chambre. Félicitations Molly, nous sommes officiellement fiancés! »

« Quoi? Euh…ça non alors!»

« Pour l'enquête Molly, afin pas pour la personne qui t'en veut, mais pour les autres. Ils trouveront étrange que je partage ton appartement, et ce, sans être ton fiancé. Je tiens à ta réputation.

« Seigneur Sherlock, nous sommes au 21e siècle. Beaucoup de personnes couchent et restent avec d'autres sans pour autant sortir avec ou être mariées. Je ne crois pas que tu doives pousser le jeu jusqu'à ce niveau. Ma réputation n'en souffrira pas. Personne ne croira que le grand Sherlock Holmes a une aventure avec la timide Molly. Mon honneur est sauf. » Molly faisait de l'autodérision.

« Non, ma décision est prise. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que certaines gens te jugent. »

« Et que penseront les gens lorsque cette enquête sera terminée, Sherlock? Probablement que je me suis faite encore utiliser par Sherlock Holmes. »

« Je te laisserai me quitter. »

« Personne ne le croira. »

« Peu importe, je tiens à ce qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne peux pas habiter avec toi aux yeux de tous sans l'officialiser. »

« Alors, fais comme à ton habitude, reste discret et personne ne le sera. »

« En restant avec toi 24 h sur 24 h. Tu sais que c'est impossible. Pourquoi rechignes-tu à être ma fiancée, je suis plutôt attrayant et je sais que tu es attirée par moi. Tom était la preuve flagrante non? »

« Ne mêle pas Tom dans cette histoire. Ils sont des milliers d'hommes à s'habiller comme toi, je ne suis pas attirée par tous ces hommes. Ta déduction est sans fondement. » Molly était sur une pente descendante et ne savait pas comment faire pour remonter.

« Je n'insulterai pas ton intelligence avec ma déduction sur Tom et toi. Donc, je te demande d'être ma fiancée pour le temps de cette enquête. Rien ne changera entre nous, peut-être devrons-nous nous embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres quelquefois, mais je peux le gérer facilement. Et je me sentirais mieux vis-à-vis ta réputation. »

« Et bien, merci Milord. Mais je refuse toujours votre aimable proposition. » Dit Molly sarcastique.

« Molly, je me sentirais vraiment mal, j'ai été élevé en gentleman par ma mère et je tiens vraiment à ne pas lui donner l'impression que j'agis à l'encontre des fondements qu'elle m'a inculqués. » Molly était surprise que Sherlock Holmes se soucie de ce que sa mère pouvait penser alors contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, elle accepta.

« Très bien. Très bien. » Sherlock prit un air satisfait. Il avait gagné. Son téléphone vibra et le numéro affiché était privé. Il regarda Molly et répondit. Effectivement, c'était bien le tueur.


	3. Le chevalier avance

**Un gros merci à Loupdu 77, ****thegameisondear,**** 94****, M et Stéphanie pour leurs aimables commentaires**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je rappelle que Sherlock ne m'appartient pas.**

**Chapitre trois : Le chevalier avance**

« M. Holmes. Quel plaisir de vous parler enfin. » La voix était électroniquement modifiée.

« Un plaisir que je ne partage sûrement pas. Que voulez-vous? »

« M'amuser un peu avec vous, mais surtout avec Molly Hooper. Vous savez, je me suis toujours demandé la façon dont vous avez réussi à tromper la mort. Jamais, je n'aurais pu penser que la petite pathologiste timide vous avait aidé. Vous avez dû trouver ça humiliant de devoir compter sur elle pour vous en sortir vivant. Mais bon, je m'éloigne du but de mon appel. Revenons à Molly Hooper. Vous savez malgré votre intelligence, vous ne pourrez pas la sauver de ce que je souhaite lui faire. Vous savez, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter d'elle de toutes les manières possibles avant de la torturer et de la tuer. » Sherlock en avait assez entendu et l'interrompit.

« Vous vous pensez super puissant en modifiant votre voix et attaquant une personne qui n'a pas une once de malice en elle. Je vous propose un vrai défi. Un jeu entre vous et moi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de la pathologiste, elle ne sera pas à la hauteur de votre jeu de toute façon et vous vous lasserez vite. » Molly fut très déçue de la manière dont Sherlock parlait d'elle, mais elle comprenait qu'il essayait de la sauver, du moins elle l'espérait.

« Bien essayé, M. Sherlock Holmes, mais c'est refusé. Dans tout jeu, il y a un prix et mon prix est Molly Hooper. Où serait le plaisir, sinon? »

« Pourquoi elle, Molly Hooper ne vous a rien fait. »

« Au contraire. En vous sauvant la vie, elle a détruit la mienne, M. Holmes. Elle paiera le prix fort pour ça. Vous avez beau prétendre être le plus grand détective du monde, vous ne pourrez pas arrêter ce que j'ai prévu pour elle. Je suis tellement confiant que je vais vous dire ce qu'il va lui arriver. Elle sera enlevée sous votre nez…très bientôt… et lorsque vous la retrouverez, c'est seulement lorsque je le déciderai …je suis patient, peut-être je m'amuserai avec elle pendant des semaines avant de me lasser. Mais, si un homme tel que vous reste dans son sillage, c'est qu'elle est digne d'intérêt, n'est-ce pas? Hum, je devrais réviser peut-être mon jugement et dire des mois d'amusement. Mais… quand tu la retrouveras, il te faudra plus qu'un coup d'œil sur son corps pour l'identifier. Garde précieusement les objets dans l'enveloppe, ils te seront utiles pour la retrouver…sauf peut-être la jolie petite chose rose…c'était plus pour mon plaisir que je l'ai mis dans l'enveloppe. Je l'imagine très bien le portant… »

« Taisez-vous. Je vais vous trouver, vous savez, et vous pouvez être certain que je vais vous empêcher de nuire…définitivement. »

« Bonne chance M. Holmes. Je déclare officiellement le jeu commencé. On garde le contact. Embrassez Molly pour moi ». L'homme raccrocha.

Il est rare que Sherlock ressente de la peur, mais en ce moment précis, un frisson lui parcourra l'échine. Il eut toute la misère du monde à se redonner une contenance et afficher un visage neutre à Molly. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui, mais pour elle et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité du tueur. Il a déduit que c'est une personne très près de Moriaty. Mais qui? Il s'était débarrassé de Sébastien Moran qui était le second du génie du crime et presque tous les sulbaternes. Sherlock se demandait ce qu'il lui avait échappé. Les tiroirs dans son palais d'esprit s'ouvraient et se refermaient à une vitesse infernale. Malheureusement, pour le moment, il n'avait aucune information pertinente lui permettant de monter jusqu'à la personne. Il était immobile depuis quelques minutes quand il sentit une main toucher sur son bras interrompant la recherche d'informations.

« Sherlock. Qu'a-t-il dit? Tu sembles troublé. » Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question, il choisit de répondre sarcastiquement.

« Tu sais, l'habituelle. Un vilain qui dit : _Je suis plus intelligent que vous, vous ne m'attraperez pas, je tuerai la personne dont tu te soucies et tu perdras contre moi_. Je commence à me lasser de ces jeux. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. »

« Ce qui n'explique pas votre air soucieux. » Sherlock maudissait Molly pour sa perspicacité, elle était toujours capable de le « voir ».

« Pas soucieux, juste pensif. Je réfléchissais…et tu m'as interrompu. » Dit-il froidement. Elle piqua un fard et tourna les talons en direction de sa chambre à coucher sans un mot. Il la suivit du regard et lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, il alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil et mit ses mains dans ses cheveux en signe d'impuissance. Il était rendu à penser qu'il serait bien qu'ils s'attachent avec des menottes comme ça, où qu'elle aille, il serait là. « Vraiment des menottes? Sherlock, tu es stupide! » Se morigéna-t-il.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, Sherlock examina chaque pouce carré de l'appartement de Molly afin de trouver des indices susceptibles de les relier à l'individu. Il trouva une quantité appréciable de poils de chat, mais pour le reste tout était impeccable. La seule pièce qui lui restait à analyser était la chambre de Molly, mais étant donné qu'elle s'y trouvait et qu'elle était un peu en colère contre lui; il ne sentait pas prêt à l'affronter. Retardant le moment, il se fit du café et sortit sur le balcon pour y vérifier l'accessibilité par l'extérieur. L'appartement de Molly se trouvait au 7e étage et il constata avec soulagement que c'était impossible pour toute personne normalement constituée de grimper jusqu'au balcon, même chose en regardant vers le haut, la configuration des balcons empêchait toute descente sauf si l'on avait des envies de suicide. Satisfait, il s'apprêta à rentrer lorsqu'il vit sur la chaise de patio à demi caché par le coussin, un petit livre. Curieux, il le prit. En ouvrant les pages, il sut qu'il était tombé sur le journal personnel de Molly. Être sociopathe peut s'avérer payant, il ne se sentait presque pas coupable de l'ouvrir et de le lire. Il s'attendait à la mièvrerie d'adolescente, mais il fut étonnamment surpris. On pouvait y lire ses journées au travail ou à la maison décrites très rationnellement. Intrigué, il prit place sur la chaise et commença par le début. Quand sa conscience le tracassa un peu, il se dit qu'il pourrait y trouver un indice sur le meurtrier, car il était certain qu'il avait trainé dans son entourage pour faire de la reconnaissance. Il passait vite les passages sur les rendez-vous avec Tom, mais il a lu très attentivement, la partie concernant leur rupture. Apparemment, Tom était jaloux de lui, surtout sur ses allées et venues dans son appartement « _heureusement, il semblait ignorer que je dormais aussi dans son lit _», pensa Sherlock, et il lui avait donné un ultimatum, c'était lui ou Sherlock. Elle a fait valoir que Sherlock avait besoin d'elle et qu'il n'y avait rien de répréhensible entre eux, que sa jalousie était déplacée. Rien ne lui fit entendre raison, Molly a donc pris la décision de rompre ses fiançailles. Tom avait pensé qu'elle le choisirait sans hésiter, alors la discussion s'est envenimée et des horreurs ont été dites à Molly. Sherlock éprouva de la colère et se promit de faire une petite visite à ce Tom dans un avenir rapproché. Personne ne pouvait faire du mal à son médecin sans en payer les conséquences. Il continua de lire son journal pendant une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'une phrase accrocha son regard. Un mois plus tôt, elle avait reçu des chocolats d'un admirateur anonyme à la morgue. Il referma le journal et rentra dans l'appartement.

Soulagé, il aperçut Molly qui dormait profondément lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre. Il enleva ses vêtements et se glissa sous les draps. Comme d'habitude, il chercha la chaleur de Molly. Ce contact était devenu nécessaire au fil des mois, mais même sous la torture, il ne l'avouerait à personne. Il s'endormit paisiblement un bras entourant sa taille quelques instants plus tard.

Molly sentit le souffle de Sherlock contre son cou. Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. La colère d'hier soir était oubliée remplacée par une douce langueur. Elle aimait ces moments précieux où Sherlock Holmes devenait simplement un homme. Elle sentit Sherlock resserrer son étreinte la tirant toujours plus près de son corps. Molly s'y blottit volontiers et referma les yeux sentant le sommeil la gagner de nouveau.

Molly se réveilla deux heures plus tard face à Sherlock et toujours étroitement enlacées. La position était dangereusement intime et Molly rougit en sentant une certaine dureté contre sa hanche. Elle savait que c'était une réaction typique du matin, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gênée. Elle regarda l'heure et il était à peine 6 heures du matin, Sherlock dormait encore. Avec précaution, elle se détacha de lui et partit prendre une douche. Dès qu'elle sortit, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. Il était réveillé depuis 15 minutes, mais était incapable de se séparer d'elle, et ce, même s'il avait une réaction hormonale des plus importunes. Il savait qu'il était terriblement proche de faire du sentiment avec elle, mais la présence de Molly l'apaisait, il en avait besoin. Il savait qu'il était égoïste en agissant de cette façon, car il faisait fi des sentiments de Molly, mais c'était plus fort que lui et au diable la culpabilité.

Lorsque Molly revient dans la chambre, Sherlock prenait des vêtements propres. Une lueur de convoitise s'alluma dans le regard de Molly en observant les fesses fermes de Sherlock dans son boxer noir. « Dieu, qu'il est magnifique! Et merci de son sans-gêne », pensa Molly.

« Ah Molly, tu es là. » Sherlock se retourna et constata que les pupilles de Molly étaient dilatées. « J'avais raison, elle est toujours attirée par moi », se dit-il avec satisfaction.

« Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite nous irons faire des courses. »

« Tu veux aller dans les magasins? Toi? »

« Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis un incapable. »

« Peut-être…parce que tu nous demandes toujours de faire tes achats à ta place. » Molly prenait de plus en plus d'assurance vis-à-vis Sherlock et elle s'en réjouissait.

« Seulement si je suis sur un cas ou je m'ennuie. »

« Sherlock, tu es soit sur des cas ou soit tu t'ennuies. Je pense que ta phrase contredit la précédente, non? »

« Cette conversation n'a aucun intérêt pour moi. Donc, je disais que nous irions faire des courses. Je dois acheter une bague de fiançailles, tu n'as pas oublié que nous sommes fiancés, n'est-ce pas? D'ailleurs, j'ai envoyé un texto à ce sujet à John. »

« Quoi? Non! Pas besoin d'acheter une bague, j'ai toujours celle que Tom m'a offerte. Et je ne peux pas croire que tu as envoyé un texto à John. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre de lui dire en face ou mieux lui expliquer pourquoi tu as décidé de _me fiancer_. »

« Pourquoi, le texto est un excellent moment de communication. D'ailleurs, il t'offre ses condoléances entre autres choses. Je n'ai pas trop compris cette partie, mais bon, j'imagine que tu as compris la plaisanterie et je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ce que tu viens de me dire pour la bague et pour l'explication des "fausses fiançailles". Je vais prendre une douche. Ah oui, en passant, charmant ton journal intime. Tu ne devrais pas le laisser traîner aussi négligemment. » Sherlock passa devant elle en souriant franchement et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il la regarda et qu'elle le regarda comme si elle voulait lui arracher les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un baiser sur la joue et se sauva avant de recevoir une gifle.

**Merci de la lecture!**


	4. Rien n'est facile avec Sherlock Holmes

**Et bien, il semble que j'ai pris de l'avance, alors je vous donne le chapitre 4.**

**Comme toujours merci pour les commentaires.**

**Ce chapitre cible davantage les interactions entre Molly et Sherlock, mais le jeu continu en coulisse.**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**Chapitre 4 : Rien n'est simple avec Sherlock**

Si nous tenons compte des événements passés, c'est une Molly et un Sherlock plutôt calme qui se tenait l'un contre l'autre dans le taxi. Leur premier arrêt était la bijouterie. Molly était silencieuse, mais au fond d'elle, il y avait une tempête d'émotions. Elle allait chercher une bague avec Sherlock, des gens les verront et avec les réseaux sociaux, elle s'attendait à ce que la nouvelle fasse le tour de Londres d'ici la fin de la journée. Déjà que certains journalistes l'aient interrogé sur son implication lors de la fausse mort de Sherlock. Ils ne seront pas longs avant qu'ils viennent faire leurs dents sur elle. C'était une Molly de plus angoissée qui sortit du taxi en compagnie de Sherlock.

« Relaxe Molly. Ce n'est qu'une bague après tout. Ça sera vite terminé. J'ai déjà communiqué avec le bijoutier pour mon choix et j'ai demandé qu'elle soit ajustée à ton doigt. »

« Pourquoi, dois-je être présente alors? Tant qu'à faire, tu aurais pu la faire livrer et nous épargner ce désagrément! » A dit sarcastiquement Molly.

« Le sarcasme ne te convient guère, Molly. Bien que je sois absolument certain que tu aimeras la bague choisie, je t'offre la possibilité d'en choisir une autre. N'est-ce pas ce qu'un homme sensible à sa partenaire doit faire? » Sherlock était légèrement exaspéré du ton de Molly.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la bijouterie non sans que Sherlock lui ait ouvert la porte.

« M. Holmes, je suis content de vous revoir. Il y avait longtemps. » A dit le bijoutier.

« M. Thomas, voici ma fiancée, Molly Hooper. Molly, je te présente M. Thomas, je l'ai aidé sur des vols particuliers dans sa bijouterie, il y a quelques années. »

« Enchanté, monsieur » A dit Molly en lui serrant la main.

« Enchanté mademoiselle. Oui, Sherlock a démasqué…mon ex-femme, une vraie vipère. Du coup, je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant. Vous avez beaucoup de chance, mademoiselle Hooper. »

« Molly, juste Molly. »

« Bientôt, madame Holmes! » A dit Sherlock en s'approchant d'elle avec un regard tendre. Molly ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas tellement qu'elle n'était pas habituée à le voir ainsi.

« Ah l'amour. C'est beau. Venez Molly, je vais vous montrer ce que Sherlock a commandé pour vous. Une exclusivité. Vous serez la seule à posséder ce style de bague. » Molly rougit lorsque M. Thomas lui fit un clin d'œil.

Le bijoutier disparu à l'arrière-boutique et Molly en profita pour interroger Sherlock, elle se demandait pourquoi, il se donnait tout ce mal pour elle, après tout, ce n'était pas de vraies fiançailles.

« Molly, c'est important pour moi de faire _vrai_.»

« Je comprends, mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire…une bague exclusive? »

« Ah Molly, cette bague est très spéciale. M. Thomas a bien des qualités et l'orfèvrerie n'est qu'une de ses habilités. » Sherlock refusa d'en dire davantage malgré l'insistance de Molly.

M. Thomas revint et demanda à Molly d'approcher pour lui montrer la bague. Molly n'aimait pas particulièrement les bijoux, mais la bague était vraiment magnifique. L'anneau de la bague était délicat et ouvragé, il y avait un relief qui était en fait les initiales de Molly et Sherlock entrelacées tout au long de l'anneau, un vrai chef-d'œuvre. Il était surmonté par un diamant rose taillé en style princesse. Molly savait que ce n'était pas réel, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de joie devant sa beauté. Elle sera Sherlock dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était extraordinaire et que c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Sherlock prit la bague et la mit solennellement à l'annulaire gauche de Molly. Elle lui allait parfaitement. Il fit signe à M. Thomas qu'ils allaient la prendre. Avant de partir, M. Thomas lui déclara « Il doit vraiment vous aimer pour vous offrir cette bague mademoiselle, vraiment beaucoup! » Molly sentit ses joues devenir rouges et hocha simplement la tête ne sachant quoi répondre. Ils quittèrent la boutique, le bras de Sherlock entourant ses épaules. À la sortie, Molly se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Sherlock. Il la regarda surpris, mais préféra ne rien dire à ce sujet, il se disait qu'il était plus sûr de parler de la bague.

« Je savais que tu l'aimerais. Je l'ai choisi en me fiant à tes goûts. »

« Comment as-tu su? »

« L'observation et la déduction, rien de plus. Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes, je ne suis pas le meilleur des hommes lorsque je dois intégrer du sentiment. » Sherlock semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux rire Sherlock. C'est la bague de mes rêves. Au contraire, tu as tout bon. Même si ce ne sont pas de vraies fiançailles, j'apprécie énormément l'effort. » Le commentaire qui suivit fit retomber Molly sur terre.

« De plus, cette bague est munie d'un GPS relié à mon cellulaire et si tu observes bien, il y a un petit renflement près du "S », si tu appuies dessus, une alarme se déclenchera automatique sur mon cellulaire et m'avertira que tu es en danger. »

« Hum! tu as raison… tu sais tuer le romantisme. »

« Pas bon? Pourtant, je me soucie de toi en t'offrant cette bague. » Sherlock était légèrement offensé.

« Non, tu as raison. C'est juste moi le problème. Pendant un instant, j'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas Sherlock. Je m'en souviendrai à l'avenir. »Conclut amèrement Molly. Sherlock était perplexe, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait. Molly se referma comme une huitre et ils prirent un taxi en direction de la boutique de séduction. Tout au long du trajet, Molly regarda à l'extérieur sans ouvrir la bouche une seule fois.

C'était la première fois que Sherlock entrait dans une boutique coquine et dès que les portes se refermèrent sur eux, il sut que ça serait la dernière. Ils furent accueillis par une femme très peu vêtue leur demandant si elle pouvait leur être utile, elle se ferait un plaisir de les aider. La phrase semblait sous-entendre bien des choses. Il perdit son sourire, mais au contraire Molly ricana.

« On ne fait que regarder, si nous avons besoin de vous, on ira vous voir. » A dit Molly.

« C'est comme vous voulez, je serai dans la section des vibrateurs, si vous me cherchez. » Elle partit en se déhanchant devant Sherlock.

« Euh, sont-elles toutes comme ça? » Molly rit franchement.

« Non, mais je pense que tu as gagné le gros lot, Sherlock. »

Ils firent le tour de la boutique et Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant l'évident malaise de Sherlock.

« Tu es capable de regarder un corps fortement endommagé sans sourciller, mais tu rougis devant de la lingerie et accessoires de séduction, j'ai vraiment hâte d'en parler avec John. »

« Molly! » A dit Sherlock d'un ton plus que glacial.

« Oui…Sherlock? » Dit-elle innocemment.

« Nous ne trouverons rien ici, l'individu a pris un de vos sous-vêtements et il s'est avéré qu'il avait été acheté ici. Je ne crois pas au hasard, mais dans ce cas-ci, c'est visiblement le cas. Il n'a rien à faire de plus ici, on s'en va...toute de suite » A dit vivement Sherlock lorsqu'il vit la vendeuse revenir vers eux.

Après un dernier achat à la quincaillerie pour changer sa serrure et acheter des barres de sécurité pour les fenêtres, ils revinrent à l'appartement de Molly. Sherlock se chargea de changer la serrure et mettre les barres pendant que Molly préparait le dîner. Le cellulaire de Molly émit un son l'avertissant d'un texto. En fait, lorsqu'elle le regarda, il y avait plusieurs textos. Un de John l'invitant à prendre un café avec Sherlock, deux de journalistes qui demandait de confirmer si la rumeur était vraie pour les fiançailles avec Sherlock et un autre provenant d'un cellulaire privé indiquant 5 jours, sans rien d'autre. Le dernier, elle savait que ça venait de la personne qui jouait avec eux.

« Sherlock! »

« Molly, plus tard, je suis occupé! »

« Sherlock ramène tes fesses immédiatement dans la salle à manger. Je crois avoir reçu un message de la part du tueur. » Cinq secondes plus tard, Sherlock entra dans la salle à manger et lui enleva son cellulaire de ses mains.

« Évidemment, il veut jouer avec tes nerfs. Il semblerait qu'il croit pouvoir t'enlever d'ici cinq jours. Je l'ai retexté et le message ne s'est pas rendu, ça provient d'un cellulaire jetable. »

« Cinq jours…ce n'est pas beaucoup de temps. En plus, je dois travailler les trois prochains jours et je suis de nuit. »

« Demande congé, tu restes avec moi. Pas question que tu ailles travailler. »

« Sherlock, je refuse de jouer avec lui. Je dois travailler. La morgue est sécurisée, je ne risque rien. »

« Molly, ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne peux garder un œil sur toi, si tu vas travailler. »

« Sherlock, cette personne souhaite que je me terre et que j'aie peur. Je refuse de lui donner ce plaisir et attendre qu'il vienne me chercher. J'irai travailler et tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça. »

« Tu penses que tu es courageuse, mais en fait, tu es inconsciente! » Répliqua durement Sherlock. « Au point où tu en es, mets-toi une pancarte autour du cou avec le message _enlevez-moi._ »

« Qui est ridicule, maintenant? Je serai en sécurité au travail et je serai prudente. Et puis, je ne serai pas dans tes jambes pour te ralentir dans tes recherches et tu auras John. »

« C'est bon, j'irai avec toi à la morgue, je pourrai aussi bien faire mes expériences là-bas qu'à mon appartement. »

« Quoi! Non! Mon fiancé ne peut rester au travail toute la nuit avec moi, personne n'amène leur amoureux au travail. »

« Je suis Sherlock Holmes, personne ne dira rien. Ils ne seront même pas surpris de m'y voir. Fin de la discussion. »

« Très bien. » Molly soupira bruyamment. « Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi des journalistes sont déjà au courant de nos "fiançailles"? J'ai plusieurs messages à cet effet ».

« C'est moi qui aie diffusé la nouvelle ce matin…incognito ça va sans dire. »

« Mais… pourquoi non de Dieu! »

« Difficulté supplémentaire pour le tueur. Nous serons constamment entourés par les médias, ce qui est une excellente chose. Ah oui, j'ai accepté de faire une interview avec toi devant Baker Street à 15 h, cet après-midi. Tu devras te changer, mets une robe. » Molly sentit une boule de colère monter à la surface.

« Tu n'étais pas capable de m'en parler avant? »

« Je t'en parle…maintenant. On a encore deux heures devant nous, amplement le temps de dîner et se changer. Ah oui, je mettrai ma chemise pourpre, celle que tu préfères. » Sherlock retourna à ses travaux, laissant Molly tremblante de fureur. Il était certain qu'on ne pouvait s'ennuyer avec Sherlock.

Molly était dans son bain, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et que Sherlock y entra. Elle poussa un cri et lui intima de sortir immédiatement. Il lui lança un regard ennuyé, mais resta dans la salle de bain.

« Je dois te parler pour l'interview. »

« Ça peut attendre après mon bain »

« Non! »

« Sherlock, je suis nue! »

« Et alors? Ça ne me dérange pas de te voir sans tes vêtements. Le corps n'est que le transport de l'esprit.»

« Arrrght. Moi si! » Molly se leva et attrapa une serviette pour couvrir son corps.

« C'était inutile. Je connais déjà ton corps… »

« Pas un mot de plus à ce sujet. STP. »

« Bon, bon. Pour l'entretien avec les médias, je souhaite que nous démontrions notre affection mutuelle. Je parlerai aux journalistes et ton rôle sera de me sourire et de montrer ta bague. Il se peut que je doive t'embrasser. Je te demanderais de ne pas reculer comme à la bijouterie, je trouverais gênant que ma fiancée n'aime pas avoir des contacts physiques avec moi et qu'elle le monte devant des milliers de gens. »

« Tu es injuste, Sherlock. J'ai été surprise. Ne t'inquiète pas, la bonne vieille Molly sera complètement sous ton charme devant les caméras. »

« Encore le sarcasme? »

« Sherlock, si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, pourrais-tu sortir afin que je puisse être prête pour ce foutu entretien. » Sherlock la dévisagea, il ne comprenait pas son agressivité. Il croyait qu'elle serait heureuse que le grand Sherlock Holmes soit son fiancé aux yeux de tout le monde. _Les femmes_… se dit-il en sortant.

Merci pour vos commentaires!


	5. Un peu de jalousie

**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de me concentrer sur Sherlock. Le tueur fait une apparition timide, mais je le garde pour le prochain chapitre… qui sera plus violent donc mature.**

**Merci à Stéphanie pour son commentaire ainsi qu'aux nouveaux suiveurs.**

**J'espère que vous trouverez ce chapitre à votre goût.**

**Chapitre 5 : Un peu de jalousie**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du taxi, un contingent de journalistes les attendait déjà. Les journalistes accoururent à leur rencontre. Sherlock serra Molly contre lui et donna l'image même de l'homme attentionné. Un journaliste se lança.

« M. Holmes, nous pensions que vous étiez venu rectifier la rumeur de vos fiançailles. Apparemment, il semble que cette fois-ci, la rumeur soit vraie. »

« De toute évidence. Je vous présente Molly Hooper, pathologiste à l'hôpital St-Barthélemy et ma fiancée. » Il prit la main gauche de Molly donnant une belle vue sur la magnifique bague et embrassa son dessus de la main à la manière des gentlemen d'une autre époque.

« Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble? » A dit un autre journaliste.

« Quelque temps. » Sherlock voulant rester volontairement flou sur le début de leur relation.

Une journaliste un peu plus inconsciente demanda à Sherlock si cette fois, c'était de vraies fiançailles.

« Bien sûr que ce sont de vraies fiançailles. » La journaliste semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais Sherlock répliqua aussitôt. « Si vous faites référence à Janine, elle n'était qu'un cas, qui s'est bien vengée de moi, grâce à vous les journalistes, je tiens à le rappeler. Molly ne sera jamais un cas, elle est la personne la plus importante pour moi. » Sherlock mentait avec un aplomb déconcertant. Molly ne savait pas où se mettre.

« Molly Hooper, comment avez-vous réagi lorsque M. Holmes vous a fiancée? » Elle se retourna vers Sherlock qui lui sourit tendrement. Mais son sourire vacilla un peu lorsqu'il vit une lueur taquine dans les yeux de sa fiancée.

« En fait, ma première réaction fut de lui dire non… » Les journalistes se mirent à parler en même temps, excités par la réponse de Molly.

« Vous voulez nous dire que vous avez refusé le grand détective? » Le journaliste jubilait, car l'histoire devenait intéressante.

« Eh bien oui. » Sherlock fronça les sourcils, stupéfiait du commentaire de Molly. « Sherlock Holmes n'aime pas les distractions surtout lorsqu'il est sur un cas et des fiançailles sont manifestement une distraction. Mais il a tellement insisté que j'ai finalement succombé et accepté. » Molly baissa la tête. Ce qui semblait un signe de timidité de sa part était en fait qu'elle voulait cacher son air espiègle.

« Mais vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas? » A demandé un autre journaliste. Molly regarda Sherlock Holmes et déclara sans hésiter « Oui, de tout mon cœur. »

« Et vous, Sherlock? » Sherlock était incapable de se concentrer sur la question du journaliste, de toute évidence, le commentaire de Molly l'avait troublé. Le journaliste répéta sa question, mais c'était par pure formalité, il était évident que les deux personnes en avant d'eux étaient amoureuses.

« Je l'ai aimé la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, mais à l'époque, je pensais que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse, éprouvée par le camp de perdants et j'ai combattu longtemps les sentiments qu'elle m'inspirait. Mais, son amour m'a sauvé la vie par deux fois. Alors, je me suis mis à penser que l'amour peut rendre fort aussi. Bon, nous ne répondrons plus à aucune autre question. Merci. » Un chœur de protestation se souleva, mais Sherlock ne leur prêta plus attention et se pencha à l'oreille de Molly, les journalistes n'ont pu entendre ce qu'il lui a dit, mais la rougeur évidente de Molly leur fit pencher pour des mots coquins. Sherlock et Molly rentrèrent au 221B. Une fois la porte refermée, Molly ne put s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il était un excellent acteur, que si elle n'avait pas été mise au parfum, elle aurait cru à ses belles paroles. Bien sûr, ses mots étaient amers. Et pour une fois, Sherlock préféra ne rien répliquer.

Vers 19 h, ils quittèrent Baker Street pour aller prendre un café en compagnie de John. Ils avaient beaucoup d'explications à lui donner. Molly essaya de convaincre Sherlock de lui dire la vérité à leur sujet, mais il refusa catégoriquement. Elle eut beau insister, il resta sur sa position. Mieux valait que personne ne soit au courant, prétendait Sherlock, car il serait plus facile de convaincre les gens lorsqu'ils se sépareront que Molly l'avait finalement rejeté. Il n'était pas certain que son égo le supporterait, mais pour elle, il était capable de faire ce geste de générosité. Ils rentrèrent dans le café, la main de Sherlock posée négligemment sur la taille de Molly.

John était déjà arrivé. Il se leva et vint à leur rencontre. Il embrassa Molly et la serra tendrement. Elle sentit la main de Sherlock se raidir contre elle. Elle le regarda surpris et faillit mourir de honte lorsqu'il déclara « John, tu as déjà une femme, je doute fort qu'elle apprécie ce déploiement d'affection envers Molly, donc pourrais-tu reculer d'un pas et ne pas serrer ma fiancée avec autant de familiarité. »

« Sherlock! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Molly et John. Il leur fit un regard maussade et répliqua « Pas bon? »

« Surtout discourtois et inapproprié, Sherlock » A dit Molly.

« Pour une personne aussi intelligente, tu réagis comme un parfait imbécile parfois. Je ne lui faisais qu'une accolade amicale. » Ajouta John.

« OK, ma réaction a été peut-être exagérée. »

« Alors, si je me fie à ta jalousie mal placée, les fiançailles entre vous sont réelles? » A dit John en souriant.

« Évidemment qu'elles sont vraies, je te l'aurais dit sinon. » Molly ressentait de la tristesse. Elle avait cru que l'éclat de Sherlock était sincère et qu'il éprouvait vraiment de la jalousie envers John. Elle se fit une note mentale, de toujours garder à l'esprit que Sherlock était un excellent acteur.

« Il faudra que tu m'expliques ça. Je me rappelle bien lors du dernier cas comment tu as réagi lorsque je t'ai parlé de l'amour… » Sherlock l'interrompit vivement.

« Qui parle d'amour? Molly et moi avons décidé de nous fiancer parce que nous sommes compatibles et j'ai…hum…quand même de l'affection pour elle. Elle compte. » John regarda Molly qui restait silencieuse.

« Molly, je ne peux pas croire que tu as accepté la proposition de cet imbécile. Sherlock, des fiançailles, c'est sérieux et une étape importante dans un couple. Pourquoi, ne pas sortir ensemble avant. Apprendre à vous connaître et surtout laisser le temps à Molly de se réveiller et t'envoyer promener. » Molly ne put s'empêcher de rire aux remarques de John.

« Complètement ridicule John. Nous savons déjà tout ce que nous devons savoir. Je te prierais de ne plus intervenir auprès de Molly sur ce sujet. De plus, étant donné que je vais passer beaucoup de temps dans son appartement les prochaines semaines, je tenais à officialiser notre relation. » Molly rougit furieusement, les mots de Sherlock laissaient sous-entendre qu'il allait à l'appartement pour des relations intimes et d'après l'expression interloquée de John, il pensa la même chose.

« Stop Sherlock, je ne tiens pas à en savoir plus. Nous sommes britanniques que diable, on ne parle pas de relations intimes entre nous. » Sherlock lui lança un regard énigmatique, mais John ne poussa pas le sujet. Il savait que Sherlock manquait de filtres et il ne tenait absolument pas à avoir une image de son ami et Molly ensemble dans un lit faisant l'amour… « Et merde, trop tard. Le salaud, il va me le payer. » Se dit John. Sherlock qui suivait le processus de John partit d'un grand rire sous le regard incrédule de Molly et de John. Il était rare de voir Sherlock aussi expansif, enfin si nous excluons les cas. Il riait tellement qu'il hoqueta.

La conversation finit par dévier sur Mary et le dernier cas. Molly ne se sentit pas obligée de participer à leur conversation resta silencieuse. Trente minutes passèrent avant qu'elle décide de se lever pour aller à la salle de bains. Elle sentit la main de Sherlock dans la sienne. Prise par surprise, elle enleva vivement sa main et lui dit qu'elle allait seulement à la salle de bains que c'était correct. Il hocha la tête et reprit sa conversation. John qui avait observé la scène entre Sherlock et Molly était sous le choc. Lorsque Sherlock parlait de ses cas, il oubliait tout ce qui l'environnait. Le fait que Molly se soit levée discrètement et que Sherlock l'ait remarqué et touché relevait du miracle. Molly, par contre, a réagi comme si le contact de Sherlock la brulait. « Hum, intéressant. Finalement, Molly semble s'affirmer envers Sherlock, oh, je sens que Sherlock va en baver avec elle ». Curieusement, John était heureux. Il était temps que Sherlock rampe un peu. Molly avait fait plus que sa part dans le passé.

« Pourrais-tu enlever ce sourire idiot de ton visage, John. » Le cellulaire de Sherlock vibra. Un message texte avec une photo était entré. Il l'ouvrit, la photo était floue, mais on voyait Molly qui se levait pour aller aux toilettes, le message était simple… _Elle sera à moi, bientôt… ton jouet deviendra le mien._ Sherlock se leva précipitamment et au lieu de se précipiter à l'extérieur à la recherche du tueur, il courut vers la toilette des dames et sans se soucier de la décence, il entra vivement. Molly qui était en train de se lever les mains sursauta de peur avant de s'apercevoir que c'était seulement Sherlock.

« Sherlock… Nous sommes dans les toilettes des dames. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. »

« Molly, tu vas bien? »

« Bien sûr. Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Il lui montra la photo et Molly blêmit.

« Il nous suit, apparemment. Il est assez confiant pour nous suivre de près. À partir de ce moment, je ne te quitte plus d'une semelle. » Sherlock semblait énervé.

« Sherlock sortons d'ici et allons rejoindre John! Je crois qu'il doit se demander ce qu'il se passe. Mets-le au courant pour cette histoire. »

« Tu as raison. Une personne de plus pour te surveiller sera bien. »

« Pas pour me surveiller, mais pour t'aider. Et, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi, tu n'as pas besoin de me suivre pas à pas. »

« Ne sois pas bête. J'ai dit que je te protégerai et je ferai ce qu'il faut. » Sachant que cette conversation ne finirait jamais, elle sortit de la salle des toilettes. John les attendait inquiet derrière la porte.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Sherlock. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe? »

« Je vais t'expliquer, John. Mais pas ici. Allons chez Molly. »

Molly offrit une bière à John qui accepta et prépara un café à Sherlock. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock expliqua qu'un tueur pourchassait Molly à cause de l'aide apportée lors de sa chute. L'individu avait décidé de jouer un jeu avec eux. Il expliqua qu'il avait proposé un jeu entre lui et le tueur, mais il avait refusé. Apparemment, l'enjeu final était Molly. Il leur donnait cinq jours de grâce et ensuite, il enlèvera Molly et une véritable course contre la mort commencera. Molly posa sa tasse devant lui et s'apprêtait à s'assoir près de John lorsque Sherlock saisit son bras et la tira contre lui. Il effleura ses lèvres et la remercia. Les yeux de Molly étaient ronds comme des soucoupes, parce qu'elle était stupéfaite de son comportement. Mais rien ne valait le visage de John, la mâchoire était grande ouverte, car non seulement, il avait remercié Molly et il l'avait embrassé, mais elle se retrouvait sur les genoux de Sherlock et il semblait trouver la position parfaitement normale. Un bras possessif ceinturait la taille de Molly, l'empêchant de se relever. Il recommença la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Cet individu est trop confiant. Il pense qu'il peut jouer avec moi et gagner. J'ai déjà joué avec un grand criminel et je suis sorti victorieux. »

« Sherlock, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu as aussi un excès de confiance. En ce moment, c'est cette personne qui nous dicte ses règles et tu t'y conformes. » A dit Molly. John s'attendait à une explosion de Sherlock du style de la « reine des drames », mais non, il regarda simplement Molly et lui dit.

« Aie un peu confiance en moi, Molly. »

« J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, Sherlock. Mais il faut bien admettre que nous savons bien peu sur cet homme. »

« C'est seulement la deuxième journée, Molly. Nous en savons suffisamment pour le moment. »

Il redit à John qu'il était certain que c'était un proche de Moriaty. D'après Molly, il est plus grand que la moyenne et musclé, il sentait le désinfectant, etc. Une fois que tous les indices ont été partagés avec John, Sherlock prit un air ennuyé. C'était le signal pour John de partir. Sherlock ne se leva pas et ne permit pas à Molly de le faire sous l'œil amusé de John qui ne put s'empêcher de tester une théorie en se penchant sur Molly et l'embrasser sur la joue. Il fut récompensé par un regard torve de Sherlock. « Oh, je sens que je vais m'amuser avec la jalousie de Sherlock », se dit John d'humeur taquine en partant avec un signe de la main.

Sherlock était ennuyé, car il ne simulait pas la jalousie, il était vraiment jaloux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à sa Molly. Heureusement pour lui, Molly pensait qu'il jouait un jeu. Elle aurait bien ri s'il avait su que lui, entre tous, était tiraillé par la jalousie, mal placée qui plus est. En fait, il avait toujours été intéressé par Molly, mais il avait toujours enfoui ce sentiment dans les profondeurs de son esprit, le jugeant inopportun. La sensation de danger avait fait remonter ce sentiment. Molly était son rocher, son point d'appui, il ne laisserait personne lui prendre sa pathologiste et surtout pas un imbécile de criminel à deux sous.

Merci pour vos commentaires.

**Preview chapitre 6**…le tueur se rapproche et Sherlock est vraiment, mais vraiment « _sur le dos_ » de Molly.


	6. Découverte

**Bonjour,**

**Je remercie Isabelle et Stéphanie1206 pour leurs commentaires. Moi aussi, j'adore voir un Sherlock jaloux dans une fic **

**Avertissement : **Intention de viol et de bondage et une scène légèrement explicite. Le M est là pour une raison. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Comme toujours Sherlock ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 6 : Découverte**

Cinq jours passèrent sans aucune nouvelle de l'individu. Sherlock était en train de devenir dingue. Il tournait en rond, ne trouvait aucun indice supplémentaire et il rendait folle Molly. Il la suivait partout, au travail, à l'épicerie, dans son lit et même lorsqu'elle prenait une douche. Elle se sentait sur le point d'exploser, priant presque pour que le tueur attaque à nouveau. Aujourd'hui, elle ne travaillait pas, mais elle se demandait si elle devrait supplier son patron de la faire rentrer en heures supplémentaires ainsi, elle aurait un peu de paix. Il était à peine 7 h et déjà, elle était déjà habillée et assise en train de prendre son petit déjeuner accompagné d'un thé. Habituellement, c'est le moment de la journée qu'elle préfère, seule à la maison et relaxant. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas relaxer. Un Sherlock Holmes énervé tournait autour d'elle et la questionnait sur ce qu'elle avait vu du tueur…pour la centième fois.

« Assez Sherlock! Je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin que tu t'éloignes de moi. Tu me rends cinglée. Je vais aller prendre une douche et je t'interdis, je dis bien INTERDIT de venir dans la salle de bains pour me surveiller. Sinon, je te le jure, je vais faire un meurtre! »

« Je suis entrainé au combat, Molly. Je doute que tu arrives à me battre dans un combat singul… » Molly l'interrompit.

« Je parlais au figuré! Sherlock. »

Molly se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Elle tira le verrou, espéra pouvoir jouir de quelques instants de tranquillité. L'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau lui procurant une sensation de bien-être absolu. Pour être honnête, elle savait que Sherlock avait de bonnes intentions et s'inquiétait pour elle, mais il l'étouffait. On était le cinquième jour, elle savait donc que le tueur prévoyait l'enlever, l'attitude du détective était légitime, mais elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de moment à elle depuis ses fiançailles avec Sherlock. L'instant était peut-être mal choisi, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule. La présence de Sherlock ne faisait pas juste l'étouffer; elle était aussi troublée par sa proximité. Son désir de lui était rendu à son paroxysme et elle était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine…ce qu'elle aurait déjà fait si ne n'était pas Sherlock. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas dans le sex. Alors, oui, elle était frustrée sexuellement et elle ne pouvait même pas s'en soulager puisqu'il était tout le temps près d'elle.

Maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle en profita pour glisser le savon doucement sur ses seins lui procurant de délicieux frissons. Bien vite, elle laissa tomber le savon et continua à passer ses mains sur le haut de son corps, hésitante à les descendre davantage. Malgré elle, une main descendit jusqu'à son centre de plaisir et commença à taquiner son bourgeon sensible, un gémissement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres. Molly était rendue à un point de non-retour et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de libérer la tension qu'elle accumulait depuis presque une semaine maintenant. Son souffle devint plus erratique, signe évident de sa libération, elle accéléra les cercles qu'elle faisait avec sa main tout en imaginant que c'était celle de Sherlock qui lui prodiguait ce plaisir. Son cœur cognait follement contre sa poitrine, l'excitation de Molly était à son comble et elle vint dans un cri délicieux. Lorsqu'elle retomba sur terre, elle crut voir une ombre dans la salle de bains et inquiète, elle sortit la tête de la douche. Personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce et la porte était toujours fermée. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement se sachant seule, tout en ressentant une pointe de culpabilité pour son autosatisfaction. « Maudite éducation puritaine » pensa-t-elle.

Sherlock aurait dû partir lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que Molly pratiquait le plaisir solitaire, mais la fièvre qui monta soudainement en lui, le cloua sur place. Ses pieds refusaient de l'écouter et surtout ses yeux ne pouvaient détourner le regard de cette délectable vision. Lorsqu'il entendit ses doux gémissements, sa main se porta directement sur son pantalon et une force indépendante de sa volonté lui fit ouvrir son pantalon et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il commença à se masturber. Totalement absorbée par son propre plaisir, elle ne décela pas la présence de Sherlock, et continua de gémir étant rendue à l'apogée de son désir, ce qui découpla celui de Sherlock. Il savait que c'était mal de la regarder, mais il était rendu au-delà du mal, pris dans un délicieux endroit, rarement visité, nommé volupté. Sa main s'activa de plus en plus rapidement, sentant la montée de son propre plaisir, il se laissa aller et jouit dans sa main en harmonie avec Molly. Son cœur battait rapidement et réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, il sortit silencieusement de la salle de bains et infiniment troublé par les images maintenant ancrées dans son palais d'esprit de Molly en pleine jouissance. Il se sentait un peu pervers, mais nullement coupable envers elle. Son désir de réitérer l'expérience immédiatement l'obligea à reconsidérer son intérêt dans les relations intimes. Il avait déjà eu des expériences sexuelles étant jeune, mais il n'en avait retiré aucune satisfaction et avait décidé de cesser toute activité pour se concentrer exclusivement à son travail. Sa jouissance en regardant Molly dans la douche l'avait complètement pris par surprise en raison de son intensité. Il avait envie de Molly, il pouvait bien se l'avouer et il était conscient qu'une fois qu'il prendrait cette route avec elle, il sera difficile de faire marche arrière. « Oh! tais-toi! Tu ne veux pas du sex avec Molly. » Se dit-il. « Tu es seulement dans un état temporaire d'excitation, tu ne peux réfléchir adéquatement. » Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il se voilait la face. « Bon sang, Molly va sortir bientôt et je ne peux me montrer avec une belle tache sombre sur le devant de mon pantalon », pensa Sherlock en revenant sur terre. Il se dépêcha de se changer et mit ses vêtements souillés dans le panier de linges sales.

C'était une Molly détendue et souriante qui se présenta devant Sherlock 15 minutes plus tard. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson en sa présence et le tressautement au niveau de ses parties intimes lui fit comprendre que son excitation était loin d'être temporaire. Il s'obligea à réprimer ce désir pour se concentrer sur le tueur. Il savait qu'il aurait de ses nouvelles aujourd'hui. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, son téléphone vibra. Le message texte ne comportait deux mots : « CE SOIR ». Dans l'éventualité que cet individu s'en tienne à son plan, ils avaient au moins 8 heures avant l'enlèvement. Sherlock était loin d'être un idiot et il était certain qu'ils ne sortiront pas de l'appartement. Le mieux pour le moment, c'était de s'assurer que toutes les issues étaient bloquées et que personne ne pouvait entrer soit par les portes ou les fenêtres. Il demanda l'aide de Molly afin de poser quelques pièges aux abords des fenêtres. Il vérifia son travail et constata qu'elle les posait exactement comme il lui avait demandé.

Dans la chambre, il vérifia son pistolet et satisfait, il le cacha à l'arrière de son pantalon. Il était prêt. Personne ne pouvait entrer et dans l'éventualité qu'il y arrive, son pistolet était à porter de main. Il était toujours nerveux, mais satisfait des précautions prises. Il avait pensé à tout. Molly était en sécurité et près de lui. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour arrière lorsqu'il aperçut une lueur dans l'édifice voisin, il cria à Molly de se baisser tout en l'entrainant avec lui dans sa chute. Au même moment, la fenêtre éclata et une fléchette se planta dans le mur. Toujours sur Molly, il lui intima l'ordre de rester par terre et il se leva légèrement la tête et sentit le vent plus qu'il ne vit la deuxième fléchette. Il se recoucha sur elle, la protégeant tout en tentant d'oublier l'intimité de leur position. Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques minutes avant que Sherlock risque un autre coup d'œil. Il scruta l'horizon, mais il ne vit rien. Son cellulaire vibra, un message texte apparut : 1-0.

Le tueur était en colère. Son plan était parfait et Sherlock l'avait déjoué. C'était la première fois qu'il ratait sa cible. Il avait fait une erreur, mais il était hors de question de diverger de son plan initial. Il aurait Molly Hooper ce soir. Il ferma les yeux et il s'imagina ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Il avait prévu de la violer et de la soumettre sexuellement en premier lieu. Juste d'y penser, son pénis était en érection. Il commencerait par l'attacher pour l'empêcher de bouger et ensuite, il s'amuserait à la fouetter. Il était capable de visualiser les traces de sang laissées par le fouet sur son dos fragile. Il la fouetterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce ensuite, il l'obligerait à le sucer et pour finir, il la prendrait violemment par-derrière. Si elle était aussi bonne que dans son fantasme, il en ferait son jouet et lorsqu'elle ne lui sera plus utile, il la tuera lentement. Il commencerait par lui couper un doigt et l'enverra en cadeau au détective. « _Oui, je pourrais m'amuser des mois avec elle. J'ai tellement hâte de l'entendre me supplier et crier pour moi. Ce soir, Molly Hooper, tu seras à moi. »_

Sherlock savait que le danger était écarté momentanément. Il tira un mouchoir de sa poche et retira les fléchettes et les déposa sur la table à manger. Molly restait relativement calme, malgré les circonstances à la surprise de Sherlock. Il s'attendait à une crise de pleurs.

« Pourrais-tu aller chercher ton nécessaire de chimie, Molly. »

« Comment sais-tu …évidemment que tu sais! » Elle se dirigea vers la salle de lavage lorsqu'il l'arrêta et la questionna.

« Tu vas bien? »

« Compte tenu des circonstances, oui. Sherlock ne prend pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

« Mais. Je. M. In. Quiè.Te, Molly » A dit Sherlock en détachant chaque syllabe pour lui prouver sa sincérité. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et partit chercher son nécessaire de chimie. Après analyse des fléchettes, Sherlock déçu dit à Molly « Du poison paralysant. Banal et prévisible. »

« Que faisons-nous, Sherlock? Nous restons ici et attendons qu'il nous attaque à nouveau? »

« Ne sois pas bête, j'ai un plan! »

« Est-ce que le grand Sherlock Holmes le partagera avec l'humble Molly. » Les sourcils de Sherlock formèrent un accent circonflexe.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que le sarcasme ne t'allait pas. »

« Désolée, mais la journée a mal commencé. »

« Je pensais que la douche t'avait fait du bien. » Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Sherlock et il dissimula un sourire lorsqu'il la vit rougir.

« Mon plan est très simple. J'ai envoyé un message anonyme aux journalistes qui font le pied de grue devant le 221B dans l'espoir de nous voir ensemble, en leur disant que nous avons été vus dans cet immeuble. Je crois que d'ici 10 minutes, il y aura tellement de caméras que le tueur devra se terrer et refaire son plan. »

« Mais Sherlock, nous serons aussi coincés ici. »

« Tiens, je n'y avais pas songé. » Un sourire énigmatique flotta sur ses lèvres.

Merci à l'avance pour vos commentaires.

Je penche vers une tangente un peu plus sombre, je ne sais toujours pas, si je vais la suivre. Mais n'oubliez pas, j'aime les fins heureuses.


	7. Rien ne peut l'empêcher

**Bonjour,**

**Merci à Isabelle et Stéphanie1206 pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre 6.**

** Stéphanie1206 : le tueur est un vrai de vrai méchant, il n'a pas de pitié et un grand désir de faire du mal à notre Molly. Mais j'hésite encore à aborder le côté sombre pour cette fic. Je n'aime pas maltraiter Molly…mais je crois que je le devrai un peu d'ici 1 ou 2 chapitres **

**J'ai perdu mes premiers reviewers, j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours :( :(**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai bien aimé faire le chapitre 7, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.**

**J'ai un mal de tête fou, alors, je m'excuse à l'avance si j'ai laissé passer des fautes.**

**Merci à l'avance.**

**Chapitre 7 : Rien ne peut l'empêcher**

Molly regarda par la fenêtre sous les regards ravis des journalistes. Elle attendait un bourdonnement de questions et des flashs des appareils photo. Elle croyait vivre la version britannique de la « Branjolie ». Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les gens étaient tellement intéressés par l'histoire d'amour de Sherlock et de sa pathologiste. « _Le monde est fou_ ». En plus, pour alimenter leur folie, Sherlock se glissa à côté d'elle et fit un geste si non-Sherlock qu'elle agrandit les yeux de surprise. Il se pencha doucement et l'embrassa sur la bouche en prenant soin qu'elle soit dos aux journalistes sachant qu'elle serait incapable de dissimuler sa stupeur. Elle entendit des cris et des applaudissements. Et puis Sherlock termina sa prestation en reproduisant le fameux baiser imaginé par Anderson. Si Sherlock ne l'avait pas tenu, elle serait tombée tellement le baiser était formidable. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, Molly constata qu'il la regardait comme s'il avait faim de sa personne. Mais la lueur disparue rapidement, remplacée par un regard neutre et il l'éloigna de la fenêtre en saluant les journalistes.

« Eh bien, je crois qu'ils vont camper une bonne partie de la journée dans l'espoir de nous voir à nouveau, le tueur risque de devoir remettre à un autre jour son plan. Je suis assez satisfait. Par contre, Molly, je suis assez déçu de ta performance. Je t'ai trouvé un peu froide lorsque je t'embrassais. Pourtant, je sais que tu me trouves attirant et que mon baiser était parfait. Donc… Hum… Que dirais-tu de pratiquer un peu puisque nous sommes coincés ici pour un bon moment. C'est aussi, un bon moyen de passer le temps. » Elle regardait Sherlock abasourdi, il avait l'air sérieux.

« Tu veux que nous pratiquions… les baisers? Voyons Sherlock. Non, je ne veux pas. Tu avais dit lorsque j'ai accepté d'être ta fiancée qu'il y aurait que de rares étreintes et de légers baisers. Ce que tu as fait à l'instant était loin d'être un petit baiser. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te suivre. »

« Molly, pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai demandé de pratiquer. Je ne vois pas le problème. J'ai regardé plusieurs films où les baisers semblaient très réels et les acteurs n'étaient pas en couple. Nous pouvons faire comme eux. Il suffit que nous pratiquions pour que ta performance soit à la hauteur de la mienne. » Sherlock avait pris un air suffisant qui fit bondir l'orgueil de Molly.

« Je suis très bonne pour embrasser…pour de vrai et sans spectateur. »

« Ah oui? Je crois que cela reste à prouver. » Molly leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que Sherlock la provoquait, mais elle ne pouvait résister à son défi.

Elle le tira vers elle et l'embrassa, doucement pour commencer et avec plus d'intensité par la suite. Elle taquina la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock avec sa langue et ensuite ses dents prirent la place et elle le mordilla. Sherlock restait immobile la laissant explorer sa bouche sans y participer, ce qui lui demandait un énorme contrôle de sa part, car le désir d'approfondir le baiser était très présent. Lorsqu'elle se recula pour juger de sa réaction, Sherlock commenta.

« Pas mal… Pas mal du tout, Molly. À mon tour. » Il la poussa vers le mur et se colla contre elle, il baissa la tête et ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Le baiser de Sherlock n'était pas doux, mais avide. Malgré elle, Molly entrouvrit ses lèvres, il en profita pour y glisser sa langue, approfondissant le baiser. Les mains de Sherlock s'accrochèrent à ses hanches la serrant encore plus étroitement. Molly ferma alors les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Soudainement, Sherlock brisa l'étreinte en souriant.

« Si je juge ta réaction, j'ai clairement gagné sur toi pour ce baiser. » Sherlock s'efforçait de parler d'une voix calme, mais son contrôle ne tenait qu'à un fil. Molly ouvrit les yeux et une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans son regard.

« Pfffttt, je m'exerçais et c'était à peine « bien » ton baiser ». Molly mentait effrontément à Sherlock, ce qui lui valut un froncement des sourcils de sa part. Elle reprit sa bouche et passa ses mains dans ses boucles soyeuses, l'attirant vers elle. Cette fois-ci, sa langue glissa dans la sienne et s'enroula sur celle de Sherlock. Elle se retourna, poussant Sherlock sur le mur et écrasant sa poitrine sur la sienne. Malgré lui, les mains de Sherlock bougèrent et s'égarèrent sur ses fesses les pressant fortement. Sa langue s'affola dans la bouche de Molly et il perdit totalement le contrôle de son esprit et se laissa envahir par les ondes de plaisirs qui parcouraient son corps. Sa bouche quitta celle de Molly pour s'égarer sur son cou, qu'il mordilla et suça allégrement. Ses mains tiraient sur le chandail de Molly et il entendit nettement le déchirement du tissu. Le petit cri de sa pathologiste l'excita davantage et il tâtonna pour retirer son soutien-gorge. Malheureusement, Molly se détacha de lui, essoufflée, rouge comme une pivoine, mais satisfaite de la réaction de Sherlock.

« Il ne faut pas provoquer une petite souris, M. Holmes. Je remporte cette manche. » Molly était très fière de sa prestation, même s'il était évident qu'elle avait apprécié les attentions de son partenaire. Sherlock, quant à lui, laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et s'obligea à régulariser sa respiration. Il était très surpris par cette perte de contrôle, il avait déjà embrassé quelques femmes dans le passé et tout était étudié, chorégraphié dans sa tête, et il n'avait jamais laissé ses sens prendre le dessus, ce qui venait se passer était inexplicable. Si Molly n'avait pas interrompu leur étreinte, il lui aurait fait l'amour furieusement en l'adossant sur le présent mur.

Molly ramassa son chandail et partit rapidement dans sa chambre afin d'être plus décente et surtout se redonner une contenance. Peine perdue, elle entendit les pas de Sherlock à sa suite. Son moment d'intimité devra être remis, apparemment, il ne la lâcherait pas d'une semelle ce soir. Sherlock fut le premier à parler en mentionnant qu'ils devraient placarder la fenêtre de sa chambre pour éviter une mauvaise surprise pendant la nuit. Elle s'habilla à la hâte tout en observant Sherlock travailler. Son regard parcourait son corps et une bouffée de désir remonta à la surface, elle regarda sa bague de fiançailles en soupirant. Elle savait que son cœur serait en mille miettes lorsque cette comédie cessera. Si un baiser, aussi passionné soit-il, la mettait dans cet état, elle appréhendait la suite et la fin de cette « aventure ». Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que Sherlock avait réagi à son baiser, mais elle savait plus que tout qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour supprimer ce qu'il venait se passer, considérant cela comme une « faiblesse humaine ». Elle se disait que s'il était capable de faire sauter les informations sur le système solaire, leur baiser ne devrait pas être difficile à oublier. « Qu'importe », se dit-elle, « ce baiser restera gravé à jamais dans la mienne. »

« Molly » avertit Sherlock. « Je sais que tu me regardes, c'est dérangeant. »

« Désolée…en fait, non, je ne suis pas désolée. Je ne fais rien de mal. » Sherlock se retourna à peine surpris de sa réplique. Elle prenait de l'assurance avec lui depuis quelques mois.

« Je reformule alors. Tu me perturbes lorsque je sens ton regard glisser sur moi et ça m'empêche de me concentrer. Mieux? »

« Euh… Euh… » Molly ne trouva rien à dire et pour couper la conversation, elle fit un signe qu'elle allait à la salle de bain.

Sherlock serra les dents, s'obligeant de retirer les images lascives de lui et Molly en train de s'embrasser pour penser au tueur. Il avait tout de même une chance qu'il s'en tienne à son plan malgré la cohorte de journalistes au bas de l'immeuble. Il se devait d'être prudent. Il eut une idée, puisqu'ils étaient coincés à l'appartement, il enseignera à Molly quelques techniques de combat dans l'éventualité que le tueur réussisse à l'enlever. Il devait évaluer cette possibilité et donner toutes les chances à Molly de s'en sortir vivante. Il savait qu'elle était forte moralement, il lui restait simplement à l'être physiquement. Étant donné son petit calibre, les gens auront tendance à la sous-estimer et Sherlock comptait là-dessus pour déjouer les éventuelles adversaires.

« Molly, sors de la salle de bain et viens au salon. » Cria Sherlock.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sherlock? » Molly regardait son salon, les meubles avaient été poussés le long du mur et il ne restait qu'une grande surface vide.

« J'ai eu une idée… »

« Refaire la déco de mon salon. » A dit Molly sarcastiquement. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un juron.

« Place…pour technique de combat. J'ai besoin de m'aérer le cerveau et le combat est un bon moyen d'y parvenir. »

« Tu veux te batte avec moi? » Elle était médusée par sa demande.

« Enseigner, il y a une différence. Je maitrise plusieurs techniques de combat et je crois que tu feras une excellente élève. »

« Sherlock, c'est ridicule. Je ne me battrai pas contre toi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais. » Sherlock était en position inclinée comme pour se jeter sur elle. Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent, refusant de croire ce qu'ils voyaient. L'impact fut douloureux et Molly bascula vers l'arrière recevant tout le poids de Sherlock sur elle. Il se releva aussitôt et se remit en position.

« Sherlock… ce n'est pas juste, je n'étais pas préparée. »

« La personne ne te demandera pas la permission Molly avant de t'attaquer. On recommence! »

Une heure plus tard, Molly était en sueur et essoufflée. Sherlock ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Mais son enseignement portait fruit. Lorsqu'il chargea à nouveau, elle pivota sur elle-même, lui tordit le bras dans son dos et le fit tomber à plat ventre. Un sentiment de fierté envahie Molly vite réprimée lorsqu'elle se retrouva soudainement sous Sherlock sans possibilité de bouger.

« Mieux Molly, tu apprends vite, mais tu as baissé ta garde lorsque tu as pensé que tu m'avais maitrisé et c'est là que tu as fait une erreur. » Sherlock libéra ses bras, mais ne se releva pas.

« Euh, Sherlock. »

« Essaie de te libérer. Tu connais les points de pression sur le corps humain, je ne suis pas Sherlock, mais l'individu qui te veut du mal. Défends-toi. » Sherlock l'empoigna durement, Molly grimaça de douleur. Pour la faire réagir davantage, il toucha ses seins et les pinça brutalement. Molly poussa un cri et dans un geste désespéré frappa le nez du détective et le poussa sur le côté. Le sang se mit à couler à flots et Sherlock porta instinctivement ses mains à son nez pour arrêter le sang. Molly courut à la salle de bain, prit la première serviette et repartit aider Sherlock.

« Je m'excuse, Bon Dieu, Sherlock, je m'excuse. »

« Molly, tu as été parfaite. Une chose, si l'on t'attaque, ne perds pas ton temps à t'excuser et profites-en pour t'enfuir. » Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de grimacer de douleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, le saignement avait cessé au grand soulagement de Molly.

« Allons-nous laver, Molly. »

« Quoi?! »

« Serais-tu devenue sourde Molly? Nous avons besoin de nous laver. Nous irons ensemble. »

« Impossible. »

« En quoi, est-ce impossible? »

« Et bien, c'est intime. Je n'ai jamais pris de douche avec une autre personne. »

« Jamais? Et bien, nous serons deux. Viens.» Sherlock était étrangement content d'être le premier à partager ce moment avec Molly. Elle rougit, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

« Nous serons nus. »

« Clairement évident, Molly. Dans le métier que tu fais, tu vois des corps nus, ce n'est pas différent. »

« Sherlock, les personnes sont décédées, ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Molly, il y a un tueur qui cherche à te tuer, il pourrait revenir n'importe quand et tu argumentes pour une simple douche avec moi. De toute façon, nous sommes fiancés. » A conclu Sherlock.

« Euh, pas vraiment fiancé… » Molly sentait que Sherlock gagnait du terrain sur elle. Après quelques minutes, elle accepta.

« Enfin, tu as retrouvé la raison. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais j'ai l'intention de prendre une douche très chaude. Notre séance d'entrainement a été… hum… Je dirais… intense. » Molly le regarda en disant qu'il faisait exprès pour toujours mettre une connotation sexuelle dans ses propos. Pour sa part, elle aurait besoin d'une douche froide, parce que le combat l'avait grandement excitée et elle savait que de le voir nu ne l'aiderait pas à descendre sa fièvre de lui. En soupirant, elle le suivit dans la salle de bain.


	8. Le brouillard se dissipe

**Bonjour,**

**Premièrement, désolée pour l'attente. J'avais écrit un chapitre plus sombre et faut croire que mon cœur est trop sensible, je l'ai refait. Je préfère rester dans le suspense et la romance plutôt que la violence et le désespoir pour cette fois-ci.**

**Je voudrais remercier Isabelle, Stéphanie1206, MollyXSherlock (tu es vraiment très gentille!), « guest », Cinochie et toutes celles qui lisent ma fiction.**

**« Guest » : merci pour ton commentaire, j'essaie de rester fidèle au personnage, mais un Sherlock qui a un intérêt sexuel pour une femme n'est pas si facile à traiter. Je le décris comme je le pense et surtout comme je le veux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 8 : Le brouillard se dissipe**

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement. Sherlock se dépouilla de ses vêtements beaucoup plus facilement que Molly. La pudeur ne faisait pas partie de son caractère contrairement à Molly qui se tourna afin de se donner l'illusion qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Elle entendit Sherlock ouvrir l'eau et régler la température. Bien vite, un nuage de vapeur s'insinua dans la salle de bain. Malgré une relative opacité à cause de la vapeur, Molly était incapable d'entrer dans la douche et tenait dans ses mains une serviette cachant le devant de son corps. Sherlock passa sa tête et la regarda avec exaspération.

« Nom de Dieu, Molly, laisse tomber cette serviette et entre dans la douche. Ta pudeur est ridicule. Faut-il te rappeler que je t'ai déjà vue nue auparavant et qu'il y a 10 minutes à peine, tu étais à demi-nue dans mes bras tout en gémissant de plaisir. »

« Tais-toi, Sherlock, juste… te taire, bon sang! » Molly prit une grande respiration afin de se calmer et elle rejoignit Sherlock en se promettant de ne pas reluquer son corps et de penser à quelque chose de vraiment, mais vraiment désagréable.

Sherlock lui laissa assez d'espace pour qu'elle se glisse tout près de lui. Au lieu d'être près de lui, elle resta à l'extrémité de la douche, de dos, raide comme un bâton et nullement détendue. Malgré la chaleur qui s'y dégageait, Molly avait la chair de poule. Sherlock agacé par l'attitude de Molly étira le bras et la tira vers lui tout juste en dessous de la pomme de douche. Elle poussa un petit cri effarouché, mais ne se défit pas de son étreinte.

« Mieux? » Molly hocha la tête. Sherlock attrapa le gel douche et le renifla.

« Je ne peux utiliser ce savon, Molly. Il sent la vanille et les fraises. »

« Sherlock, comme tu as pu le constater, je suis seule. Je n'ai pas de savon pour homme, tu devras t'en contenter pour aujourd'hui. » Il renifla dédaigneusement et prit le gant de toilette afin de se nettoyer. Molly qui s'était promis de ne pas regarder renia sa promesse dès la seconde où il commença à passer lentement le gant de toilette contre sa peau tout en fermant les yeux. _« A-t-il besoin de le faire aussi sensuellement, il fait exprès, j'en suis certaine_. _Oh Dieu! Il est magnifique.»_ Pensa-t-elle. « _Ne pas regarder en bas, surtout ne pas regarder en bas. Ne pas regarder ses superbes fesses. Oh trop tard! » _Se dit-ellelorsque Sherlock se tourna un peu lui montrant une vue imprenable de son dos. Pour se changer les idées, Molly prit l'autre gant de toilette et se frotta durement la peau afin de se redonner un semblant de raison. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les grandes mains de Sherlock sur elle.

« Tu es en train de maltraiter ton pauvre corps, Molly. Je peux?» Sherlock lui montra son gant rempli de savon. Elle acquiesça mal à l'aise en lui montrant son dos. Il glissa doucement suivant la ligne de son dos et s'attardant à la naissance de ses fesses. Le souffle de Molly s'accéléra de manière exponentielle et s'il continuait à la toucher ainsi, elle allait sûrement faire un geste stupide comme se retourner et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. « À quoi, joue-t-il? Il veut me rendre folle. J'en suis presque à remercier le fou qui souhaite me tuer… je suis malade… » Se dit Molly en jurant dans sa tête.

Sherlock admettait être capable de ressentir de l'excitation, le nier aurait été idiot et il ne l'était certainement pas. Mais il était clair qu'il serait capable de ne pas y succomber. « L'esprit est plus fort que le corps » et il a toujours suivi cet adage… jusqu'à maintenant. Pourtant Molly n'était pas d'une beauté tapageuse ou frappante. Il la trouvait belle évidemment, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, la Femme et Janine étaient beaucoup plus spectaculaires et pourtant, il avait résisté à leur attrait assez facilement. Que ce petit bout de femme l'émeuve autant l'intriguait assez pour tester sa résistance à ces attraits. Il savait qu'il était égoïste et qu'il servait d'elle à ses propres fins, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à une expérience. Ayant pris sa décision, il continua à descendre sa main et se concentra à nettoyer consciencieusement les fesses joliment rebondies de sa pathologiste. Il la sentit se raidir à son contact, mais resta immobile. Il vit qu'elle serra les poings. Sherlock était content du pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle, malheureusement, c'était une arme à double tranchant, car il se sentit durcir. Ignorant son désir pour elle, il remonta et s'attarda sur sa nuque. Il remarqua alors une marque violacée dans le creux de son cou, vestige de la séance près du mur un peu plus tôt. Il se sentait stupidement heureux de l'avoir ainsi marqué. C'est comme si elle lui appartenait.

« Tourne-toi, Molly. » La voix délicieusement rauque de Sherlock la fit frissonner. Hésitante au début, elle pivota et s'obligea à regarder que son visage. Par contre, Sherlock ne se gêna pas pour parcourir de ses mains et de ses yeux le corps frémissant de Molly. « Le pouvoir est un puissant aphrodisiaque, c'est confirmé. » Pensa Sherlock. En apparence, il avait tout de l'homme froid et stoïque, si la personne en face de lui ne portait pas attention à son traître de bas-ventre, mais en dedans, son sang s'était transformé en lave en fusion. Trop vite, il dut cesser de toucher son corps, car il avait passé sur chaque centimètre carré visible de sa peau. Il s'éloigna d'elle, autant le permettait l'étroitesse de la douche, et la laissa terminer ses ablutions plus intimes. Un silence embarrassé régnait dans la douche lorsque Molly constata l'érection de Sherlock, visiblement, il avait apprécié la nettoyer. Sherlock ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau. Il trouvait que prendre sa douche avec Molly était très gratifiante, il avait fermement l'intention de recommencer dans un proche avenir.

Le téléphone cellulaire de Sherlock vibra sur le comptoir du meuble-lavabo. Ce qui lui permit de sortir dignement de la douche. Sans même se couvrir, il prit connaissance du message texte.

**Vous vous pensez fort… partie remise, M. Holmes. La prochaine fois, les journalistes ne pourront la sauver**

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de lui écrire à nouveau.

**Je vous attraperai bien avant**

**Il faudra que tu aies tous mes pions avant.**

**Je suis un champion aux échecs…**

**Oh, moi aussi, Holmes, moi aussi. Profitez de vos fiançailles, bientôt, c'est moi qui en profiterai. **

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ce dernier texte. Nu, au milieu de la salle de bain, il réfléchissait. Molly toussa doucement et lui remit une serviette afin qu'il se couvre. Sherlock lui demanda de lui fixer la serviette autour de la taille, rougissante, Molly s'exécuta.

« Mais qui est-il? Je me suis personnellement débarrassé de tous les lieutenants de Moriarty. C'est impossible que j'aie raté une personne. La solution doit se trouver quelque part. Mais où! Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps et je suis presque au point zéro. Il semble arrogant, pervers et prudent…je dois trouver. »

« Euh, Sherlock… »

« Pas le temps de m'habiller, Molly, on va au salon, j'ai besoin de faire des recherches et j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un pour éclaircir mes idées. »

« Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive. » Elle fut tirée sans ménagement hors de la salle de bains avec un « pas le temps » de Sherlock. Vêtus seulement de serviettes, Sherlock éparpilla le contenu de l'enveloppe que le criminel leur avait donné et commença à épingler quelques idées sur le mur de salon tandis que Molly l'aida à retranscrire tous les noms de la toile de Moriarty qu'il avait démantelé.

Après deux heures à examiner toutes les pistes, Sherlock poussa un cri d'exaspération.

« Rien, il n'y a rien. Tout est propre, pas d'indices…RIEN! C'est impossible, il a dû faire une erreur quelque part, mais où? Il faut que je me branche sur le réseau de la police et du gouvernement. Je repars à zéro. Je suis presque certain que j'ai laissé glisser un indice. J'ai été distrait par son jeu, ce qui m'a empêché de regarder l'évidence. Oui, c'est ça. » Sherlock passait de l'exaspération à l'exaltation en quelques minutes sous le regard ahuri de Molly. Il s'était connecté facilement sur le site protégé du gouvernement. Il marmonna à Molly, trop facile le mot de passe de Mycroft.

« Comment, j'ai pu laisser passer une chose aussi flagrante. Je suis certain que c'est un faux. Molly vient voir. Regarde les certificats de décès de la famille Moriarty. Père, mère et deux fils sont morts. Fils au pluriel Molly. Nous avons le jeune frère de Moriarty, Patrick Moriarty, mort lors d'une explosion lors d'une mission en Croatie. Le corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. Je vais vérifier cette piste. Comment ai-je pu être assez bête? »

« Sherlock, il a disparu depuis plus de 5 ans, pourquoi réapparaitrait-il soudainement? »

« Évidence. Patrick Moriarty est sorti vivant de cette explosion, il s'est réfugié probablement en Irlande et a travaillé dans l'ombre de son frère sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Oui, même moi, je ne le savais pas. Lorsque son frère s'est suicidé, il y a plus de deux ans, il n'avait aucune raison de se venger puisque j'étais considéré mort. Mais mon retour spectaculaire, il y a quelques mois, lui a fait reconsidérer sa vengeance. Bien que je n'aie parlé à personne, un cerveau tortueux aurait pu arriver à la conclusion que tu m'avais aidé. Il a besoin de sublimer son besoin de vengeance et quoi de mieux que de jouer avec le grand Sherlock Holmes et vouloir le battre là où son frère a échoué, soit d'avoir compris, contrairement à son frère, ton importance dans ma vie. Moriarty, t'avait négligé et relégué dans les « personnes pas importantes » dans la vie de Sherlock Holmes et ce fut sa grande erreur; il est mort et j'ai gagné. »

« Bon sang, Sherlock, ce n'est pas un jeu. Disons ce que tu viens de dire... est vrai… » Sherlock l'interrompit.

« Molly, lorsque tu élimines l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable soit-il, est la vérité. J'ai raison. C'est plus qu'une vengeance, il veut montrer qu'il est supérieur à son frère. Il veut réussir là où son frère a échoué. Même gène, même arrogance » Le cellulaire de Sherlock vibra, un appel entrant de son frère, il leva les yeux, mais y répondit quand même.

« Que me vaut ce douteux honneur, mon frère. »

« Je sais que tu t'es branché sur le système du gouvernement et…avec mon passe. Que je viens de changer d'ailleurs. »

« Mettre le nom de notre mère avec sa date de naissance était idiot, Mycroft, n'importe qui aurait pu le deviner. J'ai craqué ton passe au troisième essai seulement.»

« OK, j'ai fait du sentimentalisme. »

« Tu ne fais jamais dans le sentiment, Mycroft. Si tu as mis un passe aussi facile à découvrir pour moi, il y avait une bonne raison. »

« Tu as fait une bonne recherche, Patrick Moriarty n'est pas mort. Nous le recherchons pour plusieurs meurtres d'agents secrets depuis bientôt deux ans. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'était jamais sorti de sa tanière. Ton poisson rouge a retenu son attention…non, je ne dirais pas « poisson rouge », elle est décidément trop intelligente pour en être un. Dommage, par contre, qu'elle se laisse attendrir, car je lui aurais offert une place de choix dans la section mineur du gouvernement… »

« Mycroft!Si jamais... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cher frère, pour la sécurité de Molly et mon offre. Maintenant, va jusqu'au bout du jeu avec lui et rapporte-le-nous…vivant, cette fois ne fait pas comme avec le cas de Magnussen. » Mycroft coupa la conversation et Sherlock lança son téléphone sur le sofa par rage et dépit. Pendant tout ce temps, Molly n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche, elle savait qu'elle aurait fait les frais des commentaires désagréables du détective. Pendant quelques minutes, on n'attendait que les pas furieux de Sherlock dans l'appartement. Lorsqu'il finit par se calmer, il prêta attention à Molly, toujours enroulée, dans sa serviette de bain.

« Je préfère me battre contre des criminels au lieu de mon frère. Il m'a manipulé, je déteste ça. » Sherlock ressentit un sentiment de culpabilité, lorsque Molly murmura pour elle-même qu'elle savait comment il se sentait. Il ne releva pas et changea de sujet.

« Allons, nous habiller. Il est temps que tu me parles de certains événements qui te sont arrivés, dernièrement, tu sais, ceux que tu as mis dans ton journal intime. » Sherlock leva les mains en signe de paix lorsque Molly s'apprêta à le gifler. « C'est important, Molly, ne perdons pas de temps à se bagarrer à ce sujet. Ce Patrick Moriarty n'est pas un enfant de choeur et j'ai la conviction profonde qu'il a préparé soigneusement son plan depuis ma résurrection. »

« C'est bon, Sherlock. Je te dirai tout. »

« Merci, Molly. » Dit simplement Sherlock tout en l'entrainant dans la chambre.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**


	9. Le piège prend forme

**Bonjour,**

**Je commencerai avec les remerciements, Stephanie1206, Cinochie, Isabelle et MlleSpock. Je ne recherche pas les compliments, car j'écris cette histoire pour moi…rassasier mon côté Sherlolly en français, alors un gros merci.**

**Un petit mot spécial à Stephanie1206 : il est vrai que je suis occupée, mais ton commentaire supplémentaire m'a fait plaisir, alors, j'ai écrit cette nuit. Donc désolée à l'avance, si j'ai laissé passer des erreurs de français :( **

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire, je suis rendue à 1980 visites.**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**Chapitre 9 : Le piège prend forme**

Assis face à face, Molly commença à lui expliquer qu'elle recevait depuis quelques semaines une boîte de chocolat, toujours la même sorte et toujours emballée dans du papier de soie rouge avec une boucle en satin blanc. Toujours déposée sur le coin gauche de son bureau, le lundi avant son quart de travail. La pathologiste n'était pas inquiète, elle pensait que c'était un collègue trop timide pour lui parler.

« Est-ce que tu as gardé les chocolats et les emballages? » S'enquit Sherlock.

« Seulement le dernier, je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert, les autres, je dois malheureusement te dire que je les ai jetées. »

« Parce que tu n'aimes pas le chocolat. » Affirma Sherlock.

« Comment, sais-tu que je n'aime pas le chocolat? » Sherlock la regarda avec un air condescendant et Molly rit nerveusement.

« Bien sûr, Sherlock Holmes sait tout sur tout le monde. »

« Je sais tout sur toi, Molly. Je te protège depuis si longtemps, qu'il m'est essentiel de tout connaître sur toi. »

« Tu me protèges depuis longtemps? Depuis quand suis-je en danger? »

« Depuis que tu m'as aidé avec Moriarty. »

« Mais tu as été absent près de deux ans… »

« Absent par intermittence et j'ai aussi demandé à Mycroft de te faire surveiller. Je te l'ai dit Molly, tu es importante pour moi. » Sous le choc de cette révélation, Molly ne savait pas quoi dire.

« La boîte Molly, est-ce qu'elle est ici? »

« Oui, avec tout ce qui arrive, c'est dernier temps, je ne l'ai pas encore jeté. Attends une seconde, je vais aller la chercher, je l'ai laissé dans un sac dans le placard de l'entrée. »

Molly lui remit la boîte et Sherlock l'inspecta minutieusement. L'emballage était banal, mais le chocolat de bonne qualité.

« Ce chocolat se vend en chocolaterie et non en grande surface. Il y a une chocolaterie près de St-Bart, on ira faire un tour demain matin. »

« Sherlock, il se peut très bien que ces chocolats me soient donnés par un admirateur. »

« Ridicule… »

« Es-tu en train de supposer qu'il est impossible que j'aie un admirateur, Sherlock? » La voix de Molly était cassante.

« Si c'était vraiment un admirateur, il n'aurait pas gardé son anonymat aussi longtemps et je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Les chocolats sont reliés à Patrick Moriarty. Et pour répondre à ta question, il est parfaitement possible que tu sois admirée, tu es intelligente, si je te compare aux autres, tu es plus jolie que la moyenne et tu as une magnifique silhouette. Par contre, tu auras avantage à changer les vêtements fort peu flatteurs que tu portes. Bref, oui, je crois que tu peux être admirée, mais dans ce cas précis, c'est simplement un autre indice qui nous ramène vers ce criminel. » Molly resta sans voix à cause du compliment de Sherlock et sa colère retomba immédiatement remplacée par une inclinaison plus sentimentale. Son cœur se gorgea de tendres sentiments envers lui. Elle porta un regard vers sa bague de fiançailles et soupira.

« Molly, je t'entends penser. » Sherlock accrocha son regard et la pathologiste s'attendait à recevoir des remarques désagréables, mais non, il se contenta de lui sourire avec gentillesse.

« Crois-tu que les chocolats ont pu être altérés? »

« Très bonne observation Molly. C'est ma prochaine étape. »

Armé de gant en latex et d'un scalpel, Sherlock coupa un des chocolats et le renifla.

« Ça sent les amandes, je le savais. »

« Je ne sens rien et il ne semble pas y avoir de noix dans le chocolat. » Répliqua Molly.

« Naturellement que tu ne sens rien. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui détectent ce poison, Molly. Oui, ils sont bien empoisonnés avec une très légère dose de cyanure. Tu n'aurais pas été tuée, mais certainement affaiblie, et ce, même si tu avais mangé toutes les boîtes qu'il t'a données. »

« Mais c'est horrible, si j'avais partagé ce chocolat, j'aurais rendu malades beaucoup de personnes. »

« Molly, il ne sert à rien de spéculer. De toute façon, ce n'aurait pas été ta faute. » Sherlock regarda l'heure, plus de 2 heures du matin. La journée avait été longue et celle de demain le saura tout autant.

« Allons nous coucher quelques heures. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. »

« Sherlock, avant, je vais nous faire quelques sandwiches et nous irons nous coucher par la suite. »

« Si tu insistes… » Commença Sherlock, mais Molly ne répondit pas et s'en alla vers sa cuisine pour y préparer le petit en-cas. Elle savait que si elle n'insistait pas, Sherlock ne mangerait pas, et par ricochet, elle non plus.

Trente minutes plus tard, Molly tirait la douillette sur eux. Épuisée, elle s'endormit aussitôt. Elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard sentant une chaleur inhabituelle contre son corps. Sherlock s'était carrément enroulé contre son corps cherchant dans son sommeil probablement sa chaleur. Elle réajusta sa position et se rendormit avec le sourire aux lèvres. En fait, Sherlock ne dormait pas, il aimait sentir la douceur de Molly contre lui et ça l'aidait à réfléchir. Pour un homme qui n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, il se rendait compte qu'il était facile de la toucher, en fait, à sa grande surprise, il aimait son contact, même il le favorisait. Arrivé à cette conclusion, il se sentit un peu effrayé par l'importance de la pathologiste dans sa vie. Il entendait son frère dans sa tête lui dire qu'il basculait du côté des perdants. Un conflit intérieur faisait rage en lui, d'un côté, il ne pouvait qu'approuver son frère et de l'autre que de se soucier d'une personne avait aussi du bon. Molly l'avait sauvé parce qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'avait giflé lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il avait pris de la drogue, même si elle ne savait pas que c'était pour un cas, parce qu'elle se souciait de lui. Il prit donc la décision de supprimer la voix de son frère et pour une fois s'abandonna en profitant du moment présent. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le sommet de la tête et sombra dans le sommeil.

Sherlock se réveilla excité, dure. « En une semaine, j'ai passé plus de temps à me réveiller excité que dans toute ma vie », se lamenta intérieurement Sherlock. Il se détacha doucement de Molly et se leva pour prendre sa robe de chambre. Le détective regarda Molly dormir encore un peu et à regret la secoua pour la réveiller. La secousse la fit paniquer et elle se leva brusquement du lit le cœur tapant dans sa poitrine. Elle se calma lorsqu'elle vit deux yeux bleus rieurs à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Sherlock Holmes, tu vas me le payer. » Menaça Molly. Elle tira soudainement son bras gauche et le fit basculer dans le lit. Il aurait pu se défaire facilement de son étreinte, mais il était curieux des réactions de sa pathologiste. Pour faire naturel, il mit tout son poids et s'affala sur le corps de Molly qui glapit lorsqu'elle comprit que le piège se retournait contre elle.

« J'attends le paiement, très chère. » Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de la provoquer, car elle était comme lui et ne savait pas résister à un défi. Effectivement, Molly libéra une de ses mains et se mit à le chatouiller dans le cou. La réaction de Sherlock ne fut pas de rire, mais de ressentir une profonde excitation, il ne savait pas que sa nuque était aussi sensible sexuellement. Il arrêta de rire et regarda Molly intensément qui à son tour respira difficilement. L'électricité était palpable et Sherlock éprouva l'urgence de satisfaire son désir et se pencha légèrement afin de capturer la bouche de Molly. Baissant ainsi sa garde, Molly en profita pour le renverser et s'assoir sur lui avec un air victorieux. Elle avait gagné et elle était heureuse de constater qu'elle pouvait déconcentrer le grand détective. Mais elle rougit lorsqu'elle sentit l'excitation de Sherlock contre sa cuisse, mal à l'aise, elle s'apprêtait à sortir du lit, lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras la serrer fortement, l'empêchant de briser leur étreinte.

« Sherlock? » Molly était soudainement nerveuse.

« Il ne faut pas jouer, si l'on n'est pas capable d'accepter le paiement. » Lui dit Sherlock d'une voix rauque et il empoigna son haut de pyjama et l'embrassa avidement. Les membres de Molly se liquéfièrent sous les assauts de Sherlock. À regret, ils durent se séparer afin de reprendre leur souffle et il devenait clairement évident que la tension sexuelle entre eux était à son comble. Il bascula soudainement Molly sous lui et l'immobilisa en faisant une légère pression sur ces épaules. Il observa la poitrine de la pathologiste qui se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement. Aucun des deux n'osa briser le silence. Il fallut une volonté de fer à Sherlock pour se détacher du corps de Molly, mais il réussit à s'extirper du lit. Une minute de plus, il aurait succombé à l'élan de son désir. « Tout juste. » Se dit Sherlock. « La prochaine fois, il faudra que j'arrête avant. » Sherlock jouait avec le feu, mais dans toute son arrogance, il se croyait assez fort pour le combattre.

« Désolé Molly. Allons nous habiller, nous devons rendre une petite visite à cette boutique de chocolaterie. » Et ce fut tout ce que Sherlock dit à Molly. Elle baissa la tête afin de cacher sa déception.

Sherlock poussa les portes de la chocolaterie et entraina Molly à l'intérieur. Ils furent accueillis par un sympathique vendeur. Sherlock l'observa quelques instants avant de commencer à lui poser ses questions. Il commença par se présenter.

« Je suis Sherlock Holmes, consultant détective et voici Molly Hooper, ma fiancée. »

« Félicitations. Êtes-vous venus consulter mon catalogue de gâteaux de noce? » Molly piqua un fard et Sherlock contre toute attente rougit légèrement par la supposition du monsieur.

« Quoi? Non… non, nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça, mais à cause d'une enquête. »

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile? » L'homme était perplexe, il ne voyait pas en quoi, il pourrait aider ce couple puisqu'ils ne venaient pas choisir leur gâteau de mariage.

« En fait, j'ai besoin de savoir, si vous avez un client qui achète vos meilleurs chocolats, probablement le dimanche, et ce, depuis quelques semaines? »

« Oui, nous avons effectivement un client, qui nous appelle chaque dimanche afin que nous lui préparions une boite de chocolat pour sa fiancée. Par contre, ce n'est pas lui qui vient les chercher, chaque fois, c'est une personne différente. »

« Est-ce qu'il vous laisse son nom? »

« Attendez…oui…je vais aller vérifier. Je me souviens qu'il a un nom très particulier. Monsieur Holmes, je pense. » L'homme s'arrêta soudainement et redemanda à Sherlock son nom.

« Oui, oui, c'est pour ça que votre nom m'était familier. L'homme au téléphone disait s'appeler Sherlock Holmes. » Sherlock émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Visiblement, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai contacté. On vous a donné un faux nom. »

« Mais c'est stupide, non. Nous vendons des chocolats, rien de bien méchant. Il n'y a aucune raison de faire un grand mystère. »

« Monsieur, pouvez-vous vous souvenir de votre conversation avec cet homme? »

« Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Il avait un léger accent et il commandait toujours la même chose. La personne qui venait recueillir les chocolats payait comptant. »

« Est-ce que vous emballiez la boîte? »

« Non, à vrai dire, nous aurions dû l'emballer, mais la personne insistait pour qu'ils ne le soient pas. J'ai insisté à plusieurs reprises afin de le convaincre de… » Sherlock en avait assez attendu et interrompit le vendeur.

« C'est bien, nous vous remercions. Si cet homme vous rappelle, je vous laisse ma carte, appelez-moi. Bonne journée. » Il prit la main de Molly et sortit de la boutique.

Sherlock était silencieux. Il avait déduit correctement pour les chocolats, mais quelque chose le tracassait. De plus, Patrick Moriarty se servait de son nom pour commettre ses crimes envers Molly. Il avait l'impression d'assister à une reprise de sa chute lorsque Moriarty l'avait discrédité aux yeux du monde. Il n'était pas craintif, il savait que son nom était maintenant béton, mais il était curieux de savoir le but de ce fou. Il était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la camionnette qui s'arrêta près d'eux. Deux hommes en sortirent et sautèrent sur Sherlock en le matraquant avec une barre de fer. Si le premier coup fit mouche, les seconds furent facilement évités. Le détective réussit à se débarrasser du premier assaillant en l'assommant d'un coup à la tête, mais le deuxième était plus coriace. Entre temps, Molly appela le 911 et dès qu'elle raccrocha sauta sur le deuxième agresseur qui se retourna et lui donna un coup de poing près de la mâchoire. Molly hurla de douleur et tomba sur le sol. Ce moment de répit permit à Sherlock de reprendre l'avantage et l'assomma d'un coup net à la nuque. Sherlock se tourna alors vers Molly pour voir un troisième attaquant sortir de la camionnette et tirer Molly vers l'intérieur. Il courut vers eux et réussit à agripper son bras. L'assaillant senti qu'il perdait l'avantage poussa Molly dans les bras de Sherlock et claqua la portière et la camionnette qui partit en trombe. Sherlock serra Molly dans ses bras de soulagement, il avait réussi à la sauver d'un sort terrible, même s'il avait fallu de peu. Il prit son mouchoir et délicatement, appuya sur les lèvres de Molly pour arrêter le sang. Lorsque son regard tombât sur les deux personnes toujours inconscientes sur le sol, il vit rouge. Non seulement, ils avaient failli lui voler son médecin, mais un des assaillants l'avait blessé, sa lèvre inférieure avait éclaté sur la force du coup et saignait abondamment. Il s'apprêtait à leur donner quelques coups bien sentis, lorsque Molly lui prit la main et fit non de la tête. Instantanément, sa colère retomba. De loin, on attendait les sirènes de la police, Sherlock texta Greg Lestrade afin de s'assurer qu'il puisse assister à l'interrogatoire des deux agresseurs, il ne les laissera pas sans tirer à si bon compte.

**Merci de laisser un petit commentaire, si vous le sentez.**


	10. Tout ou rien

**Je commence toujours par remercier ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire : Stephanie1206, Isabelle, cinochie (oui, Mycroft sera présent bientôt, il joue toujours un petit rôle dans mes fics) et Monirosez.**

**J'ai écrit un chapitre légèrement plus court (à peine 1750 mots), vous allez comprendre pourquoi, j'ai arrêté à la fin (hi hi).**

**Bonne lecture et merci de votre fidélité.**

**Chapitre 10 : Tout ou rien**

Greg arriva sur place avec deux voitures de police. Lorsqu'il sortit, inquiet, il s'empressa de vérifier l'état de santé de Molly.

« Molly, tu dois aller à l'hôpital, vérifier si tout va bien. »

« Je vais bien Greg, juste de petites contusions. Sherlock a déjà demandé à John, il va arriver d'un moment à l'autre. » Greg saisit son bras gentiment et lui demanda si elle allait vraiment bien. Elle lui sourit gentiment et acquiesça doucement. Il voulait discuter davantage, mais Sherlock s'interposa entre lui et sa fiancée. Il mit un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

« Ma fiancée va bien, Gavin. » Sherlock accentua le mot « fiancée ». « Comme je te l'ai texté, je souhaite interroger ses deux agresseurs.

« C'est Greg! » Dit-il avec un soupir excédé. « Sherlock, tu sais que c'est impossible, le mieux que je puisse faire, ce que tu assistes à l'interrogatoire derrière le miroir tain. »

« Greg, ils ont essayé d'enlever Molly, je dois être là. » Lestrade fut surpris par l'inquiétude dans la voix de Sherlock et surtout par le fait qu'il avait employé son nom correctement pour la première fois.

« OK, Sherlock. Faites-vous examiner par la même occasion, vous avez une belle bosse qui commence à poindre dans le front » Lestrade se tourna vers les policiers et pointa les agresseurs toujours inconscients. « Embarquez-moi ces deux personnes et séparez-les. Je veux que les mettiez dans deux salles d'interrogatoires différentes. Je vous donne 30 minutes. »

John sortit du taxi avec sa trousse médicale et se dirigea immédiatement vers Molly. Le médecin lui donna les premiers soins, mais avertit Sherlock qu'elle devrait aller à l'hôpital pour des examens plus approfondis. Il tenta aussi d'examiner Sherlock qui recula en secouant la tête.

« Elle ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital, John. C'est trop dangereux pour elle, n'importe qui peut entrer et sortir sans se faire remarquer. »

« Il faudrait que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe… »

« Pas le temps, John. Je vais avec Lestrade pour les interrogatoires. Je voudrais que tu amènes Molly chez toi, je t'y rejoindrai plus tard. » Molly ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux et lui dire sa façon de penser.

« Sherlock, ça va bien. Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi pour quelques heures. Je vais rentrer à mon appartement. Tout ira à merveille. »

« Non Molly. Tu iras chez John, c'est non négociable. J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité. » Il s'approcha d'elle et à la surprise de tous, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Par réflexe, elle porta ses mains autour de son cou et faisant fi de tout le monde, elle approfondit le baiser. Le battement de coeur s'affola dans la poitrine de Sherlock, mais il ne se détacha pour autant de sa pathologiste au contraire, il la serra plus étroitement, ce fut elle qui rompit le baiser et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle accepta de suivre John, mais qu'elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer un peu plus tard son ton autoritaire. Il lui dit à son tour qu'il était plus qu'impatient de la revoir et de connaître le paiement qu'il aura et lui donna un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant de relever la tête. Il remarqua alors Lestrade en premier qui était encore sous le choc. Il se permit de sourire intérieurement.

« Lestrade, fermez votre bouche et allons-y, nous avons deux criminels à interroger. »

John et Molly prirent un taxi et quittèrent la scène « de crime ». Un silence gênant régnait dans la cabine. John n'en pouvant se retenir davantage se mit à parler.

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais un léger soupçon que Sherlock et toi aviez peut-être simulé vos fiançailles pour attraper ce tueur, mais après la scène publique auxquels nous avons assisté et ayant été témoin de la passion de votre baiser, je n'ai plus aucun doute, mais des inquiétudes. Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais, Molly, au nom de Dieu, est-ce que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques avec Sherlock? Ne va pas penser que je n'aime pas Sherlock, non, je l'aime et je t'aime aussi, une partie de mon cerveau est très heureuse pour vous deux, mais la partie rationnelle a peur pour toi. Sherlock Holmes n'est pas le genre d'homme à entrer dans une relation amoureuse, il est foncièrement égoïste sans parler qu'il soit un beau salaud dans ses mauvaises journées et j'ai peur qu'il finisse par te faire souffrir. » Molly le regarda avec surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle conversation avec le meilleur ami de son « faux fiancé », d'autant plus qu'il était plus préoccupé par le fait qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Un peu flattée par l'attitude de John, elle lui dit néanmoins ceci.

« John, je sais comment est Sherlock et je sais qu'il ne changera pas et je ne veux surtout pas le changer, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, il y a déjà bien longtemps tout en sachant comment il était. Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, je ne sais pas comment le dire, car Sherlock ne fait pas dans le sentiment, mais je sais qu'il se soucie réellement de moi et ça me suffit. Il a été honnête avec moi et ne m'a rien promis de plus qu'il était capable de me donner. Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu es un vrai ami, mais je savais parfaitement dans quoi je m'embarquais avec lui lorsque j'ai dit oui pour les fiançailles. » La pathologiste essayait de rester le plus possible dans la zone de vérité, car elle détestait de devoir lui mentir à nouveau.

« J'ai l'impression d'être le salaud qui essaie de détruire votre bonheur, mais crois-moi, Molly. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu étais certaine de toi. J'imagine que son intensité doit transparaitre dans l'intimité. Bon Dieu, je ne veux pas savoir, Molly. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire cela. Une curiosité malsaine…» La jeune femme se mit à rire autant à cause de la gêne que du malaise de John. Le médecin se mit à rire aussi et l'atmosphère s'allégea considérablement durant le reste du trajet et le sujet Sherlock/Molly était clos pour John. Il connaissait assez Sherlock pour savoir, ce qu'il avait vu était réel et il espérait qu'il ne serait pas assez bête pour tout faire foirer avec Molly.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 4 était assis un des assaillants, Lestrade et Sherlock. L'autre agresseur se trouvait avec Sally Donovan et Sherlock avait su immédiatement qu'il ne retirait rien de lui, mais il se garda bien de le dire à Donovan. Par contre, le lascar assis devant eux avait peur, et il avait raison, Sherlock avait l'intention d'être sans pitié avec lui. Pour l'instant, il ne parlait pas, se contentant de le dévisager avec mépris. Lestrade commença avec les questions de bases.

« Votre nom. »

« Je veux un avocat. »

« J'ai dit votre nom. »

« Manuel Rodriguez. » Lestrade fit un signe vers la vitre afin que quelqu'un fasse les vérifications sur ses antécédents à l'ordinateur.

« Pour qui travaillez-vous? »

« Je ne travaille pour personne. »

« Pourquoi avoir attaqué cet homme et sa fiancée? »

« Un hasard, ils semblaient être un couple ayant beaucoup d'argents. » Sherlock se leva et cogna rudement sur la table.

« Mensonge! » Le gaillard sursauta. « Vous allez me dire pour qui vous travailler, sinon, je ferai de votre vie un enfer en prison. Je connais des détenus qui se feront un plaisir de vous apprendre à « danser ». Alors, si vous tenez à votre santé, je le dirai pour la dernière fois, pour qui travaillez-vous? »

« Si je parle, je serai mort de toute façon, non mieux, tenter de rester en vie en prison. » Sherlock se dirigea vers lui et l'empoigna durement, il fallut l'intervention de Lestrade pour qu'il le laisse tomber sur sa chaise.

Lestrade murmura à Sherlock que s'il ne gardait pas son sang-froid, il devrait le jeter dehors de la salle d'interrogatoire. Pour une fois, Sherlock daigna d'expliquer son plan au lieutenant-détective, brièvement, il lui dit que la meilleure façon d'obtenir les informations et de lui faire peur, car cette brute était médiocrement intelligente et influençable. Lestrade jeta un coup d'œil au criminel et effectivement, il tremblait en regardant Sherlock. Il acquiesça et sortit de la salle et laissa le détenu seul avec le détective le temps d'aller chercher un café et il avait l'intention de prendre son temps. Il savait qu'il pourrait recevoir un blâme sévère pour avoir quitté la salle en laissant le détenu avec un civil, mais il prenait le risque, la vie de Molly comptait beaucoup pour lui et si quelqu'un pouvait faire parler ce criminel, c'était bien Sherlock.

« Enfin seuls. Vous savez, Manuel, pourquoi, il m'a laissé seul avec vous? Je ne suis pas un représentant de la police, alors les règles ne s'appliquent pas à moi. Et, je vous dirais que je suis extrêmement fâché, vous avez tenté de me blesser avec une barre de fer afin que vos complices puissent enlever ma fiancée, et ça, voyez-vous, m'a vraiment énervé. Donc, est-ce que vous allez me dire ce que je souhaite savoir ou je vous torture jusqu'à vous avouer ce que je veux savoir. Ne croyez pas que je bluffe, je ne suis pas du côté des gentils, je n'ai à cœur que mon propre intérêt. » Le détective approcha vers sa proie et à ce moment, il avait tout du sociopathe. L'homme se protégea le visage attendant le coup, mais Sherlock se contenta de dire d'une voix dangereusement doucereuse.

« Votre dernière chance, allez-vous me parler? Oh, faites-moi une faveur et ne parlez pas, j'aimerais bien vous faire souffrir lentement jusqu'à vous me suppliez d'arrêter. »

« J'ai des droits » Dit-il épeuré.

« Ma salle d'interrogatoires, mes règles et vos droits, je m'en fous. Nous sommes seuls, je peux faire ce que je veux de vous. Je pourrai toujours dire que vous avez essayé de m'attaquer. Qui croyez-vous qu'ils écouteront, un criminel ou le plus grand détective au monde? Alors, votre décision? Où aurais-je l'immense plaisir de vous convaincre en réduisant votre tête en bouillie? »

« Je parlerai. » L'homme était terrifié par le détective. Sherlock se tourna vers la vitre avec un sourire triomphant. Il se rassit calmement.

« Je suis tout ouïe. »

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Et je « pense » avoir pris ma décision, Molly devra souffrir un peu, ma fic est quand même classé M (violence et … autres.) Mais, je fais partie des gens qui aiment les happy-end, alors après la pluie vient le beau temps.**


End file.
